Lucy's Fairy Tail
by ATSigns
Summary: A year after Tartarus, the guild has rebuilt. However, Lucy feels left out and soon sets on her own journey to repair Aquarius' key. Is everything what it seems though? Will she ever see Aquarius again, or will tragedy strike? After Tartarus arc, Alvarez arc is non existent. Is not cannon in the idea of Aquarius. Possible pairings but won't focus on romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Mira Cares**

It has been one year since the attack of Tartarus. Since Acnologia's most recent appearance. Since the death of the dragons. Since the 12 zodiacs lost one of their own. Since the guild had broken up. After that year, master had brought the guild back together. People were hurt and questioned him, "Why?" The master had revealed that after all the pain the individual member's had gone through, he believed they all needed time to create their own paths. The guild had partied for at least a week but the excitement had died down. Jobs were still coming in and needed wizards to fill them; and all of Fairy Tail was happy to take the calls. Except for one mage.

The blonde celestial mage was currently sitting on a bar stool, drinking her smoothie as she listened to Team Natsu discuss all the jobs they had taken in the past month. With Lisanna. After the guild had gotten back together, Team Natsu had wanted to reform, but one (two) member(s) were missing Natsu (and happy). However, after a couple days, Natsu had returned from his training and the team had been reunited. The addition of Lisanna came a week later when the team was planning their first mission. Everyone really knew Lisanna except for Lucy and Wendy. However, Wendy and Charla has begun going on missions with Romeo to get experience for all of them, so that left Lucy.

They [Lucy and Lisanna] had a fair amount in common and had got along quickly, but that's usual behavior for Lucy. However, on the day of Team Natsu's first mission with Lisanna, a month ago, Lucy had to skip on account of a cold. She was fine by the next two days, however, she never saw her team. Until now. They had apparently been on a roll with missions and just kept taking them, completely forgetting Lucy. Even now, no one from the team had come to speak to her, ask her how she was doing or even invite her to join the conversation. Nothing.

Suddenly the team got up and left to the request board. Lucy thought about joining them, but opted against it. If they wanted her they'd ask her to join them, she'd made it apparent she was here, they just don't care. She saw Mira approach her from behind the counter as she turned back to her smoothie.

"Lucy, are you gonna go join your team?" Mira asked. Lucy looked toward her with - she guessed - brown eyes full of sadness, because Mira's own blue eyes turned to that of caring curiosity. Lucy fixed her eyes and posture to one that showed no emotion as she spoke.

"If they wanted me to come they would have invited me."

Mira looked confused now, "But you're apart of the team, isn't it a given that you'll tag along. Why do you need an invitation?"

As Lucy was about to respond, they both heard the guild doors open and close, suggesting that the team has departed on their mission. Lucy began her response with a sad smile, "If I was welcome, don't you think they would have made sure I was going? I guess, now, I filled my role as a main character and have been ejected to the supporting cast."

Lucy looked up and saw Mira's face mixed with sadness and confusion. Lucy quickly follow up her response thinking it had confused Mira.

"Sorry just my writer's brain speaking out."

"No, it's not that. Are you sure Lucy, that just sounds unlike all of them?"

"Yeah - No, I uh . . . " She collected herself "I mean no it hurts, but I guess this is what they want. I'll be honest after being with them on the front for so long, I'm kinda jealous that I'm just being thrown to a supporting role."

Lucy looked up to see Mira's caring gaze. "Sorry that was self-centered"

"It was . . ." Lucy looked down in shame, but was caught off guard by Mira's next words, "but it's what you feel. Lucy you're such a caring person, being able to fully trust Juvia to do a unison raid with her almost right after she kidnapped you. As well as being able to trust Gajeel after he tortured you. You're so kind, to us, to your enemies, to your spirits; you give nothing but compassion. You deserve to be a little self-centered."

Mira left Lucy alone to think about what she had said. As Lucy thought about it more, she was filled with joy. She hadn't shared everything with Mira, but she didn't need to. Lucy not only felt left out in Team Natsu, but in the guild in general. She felt alone. After the break up, Lucy had made a name for herself in the world of literature and news. She had become a writer for sorcerer weekly, and she had hoped, someone would have found her. Cana, Wendy, the Strausses, anyone. Though everyone else had accepted Master's decision after his explanation, Lucy hadn't.

She understood it, she just didn't like it. Being forcefully split away from your family. Reminded her of the tragedy of her own home, of Aquarius. She felt alone, but that was partially her own fault. She had kept her pain hidden, no one knew of Aquarius' and Lucy's sacrifice but that wasn't all.

She wasn't social with everyone in the guild, but everyone had become noticeably less social with her. She was beginning to think no one cared.

She got up with a smile and walked to pick up a job of her own with one thought pushing her forward.

'Mira cares.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and support on the first chapter and I hope I can keep entertaining you as we bring this story forward._

 **Chapter 2 - Her Own Path**

Lucy had finished up her job very quickly. It was a simple job that just required her to reorganize a giant library one town over. It was time consuming but paid her rent for the month, and she got recognized. Not for being apart of Fairy Tail, but for the book she had gotten published about her adventures with the Infinity Clock. For being and author.

She had also found something special to her.

A book.

Not just any book, but a book on the history of Celestial Magic. A lot of the book was ruined by age and what looked like burn marks from a fire, but some of it told about the Zodiacs and about attack oriented spells. This was nice and all, but what interested her most, was a small abstract about a temple dedicated to the celestial world.

This temple was believed to hold almost all the human known knowledge about celestial magic. Lucy figured, if she could find this temple, they might know of a way to help her fix Aquarius' key. Loke, Virgo, even the king had not told her of a way to fix the key, nor has she been able to see Aquarius. She was overjoyed with the thought of being able to see her closest friend once again.

As Lucy walked to the guild she skimmed through the basic spells within the book. Most of it was a training regiment in increasing magic and stamina so that she could fight while keeping her spirits out for longer durations. She figured she could complete this training while at the temple.

'The temple'. Lucy hadn't thought about it until now, but she would have to leave the guild for a long time to find the temple. She didn't know where it was and there wasn't a lot of direction to it within the book. Only a small description of the landscape.

Hell, It may not even be there. Celestial wizardry has becoming a rarity. There may not be anyone at the temple if it is anything more than just ruins. How long would she be gone? Would she be able to come back? Would anyone care if she left?

'No Lucy' She shook her head at that thought. Even if her guild mates had been a little distant lately, that doesn't mean they don't care. They're still family. Even so though, Lucy thought about the high possibility of taking the journey alone. Bringing someone hadn't really been the idea since this is a journey for her own gain, she doesn't want to take away from anyone else's time. However, now that she thought about it; if she asked who would go?

Mira, Levy, even Freed might go at the chance of knowledge as well as helping a friend. Cana probably wouldn't because there would be no booze but there's always that possibility. Elfman would go if Mira did. Same with the Raijinshuu and Freed. Juvia probably wouldn't want to be away from Gray however, Gajeel, Jet, and Droy would go with Levy. However, would her team go? Wendy probably would but Lucy didn't want to bother her while she's doing missions and working to better herself and Romeo. Would Natsu go? Would her team even give her the time of day to ask for help?

Lucy decided she didn't want to find out. There's no need. She's going it alone-ish. She still has her spirits, after all. She'll talk to master when she gets to the guild and then depart the following day.

Lucy didn't understand why the master needed to separate the guild for everyone to go on their own paths. She didn't like knowing that there was no family to return to, so in a way, she held herself back. Becoming a writer is something she planned on doing while in Fairy Tail, it wasn't a separate path. But now, she found it.

Her own path to take. And she would take it knowing she has a home to return too.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3, everyone!_

 **Chapter 3 - Every Reason to Keep her from Staying**

Lucy stood nervously in front of the master. After she returned to the guild and turned in her mission, Lucy had found the master sitting on the bar like usual. She had asked to talk to him about a private matter. He had agreed and they went to his office, with everyone's eyes following them, some with curiosity and others with worry.

Now that she was here though, she had lost most of her confidence in her decisions. What if he didn't let her go? Would she have to leave the guild? Would he even care? 'Stop Lucy! Of course he would!'

"What is it you wanted, Lucy?" Said girl looked up, awakened from her thoughts to meet the eyes of the small man in front of here. Her fears were thrown out the window as she saw he had caring compassion on his face. He would listen and let her follow her decisions.

"Well, master . . ." Lucy fidgeted in her place trying to find the right words, looking everywhere but at the man. Finally - after going over her words one more time, thinking of Aquarius - with determination in her eyes she looked at her father figure and said,

"I would like to inform you that I shall be leaving the guild for a while to travel."

The room was quiet as the master considered what she had said. Lucy sighed in relief as the weight was lifted from her shoulders. The hard part was over, now came the explanations.

"How long would you be gone, exactly?"

"I'm not sure, it depends on how quickly I'm able to find my destination."

"Which is . . . ?"

"A temple dedicated to Celestial wizards. From there I hope to find a certain piece of information that could help me."

"What would that information be exactly? I'm all for you going; but wouldn't it be easier for Levy to look for it within the Library?"

Lucy took this moment to take the broken key from around her neck and place it on the master's desk. She wore it with her all the time and had kept it hidden from her guild mates. If anyone should be the first to know in full of her tragedy during Tartarus, it should be Makarov.

Said man looked at the item in front of him with confusion, until he saw the symbol on the base of the key.

"Lucy, this is -"

"My scar from the fight." He look up in shock to see the same determined eyes from before glossed with tears.

"It's also a secret I've kept from you all. During the battle, everyone became imprisoned within the walls of the floating castle."

At these words the master looked shocked, he could not remember such things occurring or hearing anything about this from others.

"I was all that was left and it became a game amongst the nine demons to hunt me down, the last fairy. I had summoned Loke and Virgo, I was already running low on magic as it was but there was one too many opponents. I was backed into a corner and so, I summoned a third spirit, Aquarius."

At this, Makarov was filled with conflicting emotions of pride and anger. His child has been pushed into a corner, and was forced to fight alone, however she had done what has never been heard of before. Lucy continued.

"Aquarius was just barely able to push them back, Loke and Virgo were forced back through their gates but at the same time, one of the demons had backed off while the other was blown to smithereens by her comrade, but I still couldn't fight. I was incapable"

Makarov was about to intervene but didn't. Tears were now running down Lucy's face, which she had put down, almost in shame. "Aquarius told me, that to win I needed to break her key and summon the celestial king."

The master was at a loss for words. Summon the king? Such power is possible? He didn't have time to ask questions. Lucy continued her story, it was painful and she rushed it to get it over with, but it was necessary for her to move on.

"I wanted to fight her, I did. I couldn't do it . . . sacrifice one of my friends? I couldn't . . . but I did."

Lucy seemed to come to this realization, that despite everything, she had sacrificed one of her closest friends.

Tears came out uncontrollably now, she couldn't stop them.

But Makarov, like any father, could.

"My child, though you did indeed sacrifice Aquarius, you did so at her own request. She knew the stakes and took a risk, not considering herself, she saved her master - no, her friend. She must feel nothing but happiness knowing that her sacrifice was able to allow you to smile everyday. In fact, I'm sure she would be more disappointed in you, if you hadn't listened."

At this, Lucy wiped away her tears; _I can always cry later._ She continued her story, with determination once again filling her eyes.

"After that, her key had broken and the celestial king had been summoned. He stood off with Mard Geer and eventually freed everyone from the prison. The rest, you already know."

Makarov now considered the full story of this new information. From the beginning he had no reason to keep Lucy from going, but now, he had every reason to keep her from staying. She needed this.

He looked up at her to see her nervous stare. He sighed.

"I'm disappointed that you decided to keep this to yourself all this time, Lucy. However that was your own choice and I will accept that."

At this Lucy had relaxed, and Makarov continued.

"The only questions left to ask is, when do you plan on leaving and do you plan on taking anyone with?"

Lucy looked up, first with shock but then with joy.

"I plan on leaving tomorrow, and I will be going with my spirits only. That's nonnegotiable."

"I see, then we shall prepare for your farewell tomorrow." Makarov was about to leave to inform Mirajane of the on-the-spot party, but was stopped.

"Actually, I planned on leaving early in the morning, so I wouldn't disturb anyone's mission streaks. I'll write a letter to everyone telling of my departure."

Immediately Makarov was reminded of the fact that Team Natsu had not gone on a single mission with Lucy in a month because they were on a "streak." Did they make her feel alone? Surely that was not their intent. Does Lucy know this? Why would Lucy think that it was intentional? It dawned on him; her guilt, her pain, her feelings of worthlessness, they're blocking the clarity of her thoughts.

"Very well child, if that's your wish. Will I still be able to say bid you farewell?"

He looked up with sadness but pride. One of his children were leaving, but they were going on their own path. Nothing could make a parent happier.

"Sure, I'll stop by the guild before I go. Around 4:30 in the morning."

As she turned to leave, the words she said would give Makarov pride and tide him over to until her return. It was a whisper almost inaudible, but meant to be heard.

"Thank you again, Dad."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'm actually uploading this a little early just for one of the reviewers and, because I'm feeling pumped about this story, you'll get two chapters today. Thanks for the reviews and positive support!_

 **Chapter 4 - Ignorant Bliss**

Lucy left the office to see the shadow of someone hurrying away. She blew it off, nothing more than someone being nosy. They couldn't hear anything anyways. The walls were enchanted with Freed's runes, not even a dragon slayer would be able to hear what happened behind those walls. She walked down the stairs noticing that the curiosity in everyone's eyes when she left, had left with her. She began walking towards the doors so she can pack and get some rest for tomorrow. No one wanted to invade on her private matters, and Lucy was fine with that.

"Lucy, what were you talking with gramps about?"

She spoke to soon.

Lucy turned, practically halfway out the door, to meet eyes with Natsu and Happy and everyone else from the team coming close behind.

"I am also curious as to where you are going. It's still early after all." Said the scarlet haired knight.

Lucy was filled with mixed emotions. 'Well at least they cared, not enough to apologize for not taking me on any missions with the team, but they care about my presence at least.' To this, she cringed internally. 'Stop! Lucy!'

Lucy masked her anger behind a - very convincing - fake smile as she spoke. "Well I'm going to pack, I'll be going on a . . . training retreat for a while." They didn't need to know her true meaning of departure, and it wasn't entirely a lie. She did plan on training once at the temple.

"I see. Well good for you Lucy, everyone could use some training." The scarlet knight went forward to pat her on the back, which FYI, was more like a smack that would surely give Lucy a bruise. Erza then continued her response.

"I agree with this decision, after all you have been falling behind lately. You really need to keep up or you'll never get to S class." Erza spoke casually, as if it meant nothing at all. It probably didn't to her or anyone else in the guild; just some friendly criticism. However, for Lucy, who was already insecure and felt weak, it was like a nail in the coffin.

"You think I'm weak?" Her eyes become glossed with tears, but she refused to shed any. 'No! You're strong! They know that!'

Erza looked down, almost confused, but it was Gray who answered for her.

"You're definitely not weak Lucy. You've been able to fight enemies that would take any of us some difficulty and win. But, you also aren't on par with us and are slowly falling behind. We do more intensive training than you and this trip, other than before the GMG, will be your first real training regiment that is similar to what we do."

Again, just constructive criticism, but it hurt Lucy even more.

"So, I'm just holding you back." She looked down at this. 'Of course. After all, celestial magic isn't made for fighting and that's all I ever do with them. They're obviously gonna see the weakest side of my magic more than the strongest.'

Natsu decided to burst into the conversation here which could be for better or for worse. Probably for worst.

"Well sometimes Luce, it does seem like you'd be better off not fighting, or there are some missions where you don't really contribute much to the fight, but that's what the team is for. We pick up where someone else slacks off. Nothing wrong with that."

Natsu looked at her with his signature grin thinking nothing of what he said. But to Lucy, she was done with them.

Lucy knew she wasn't the strongest in the guild but she wasn't the weakest. Not just her, but everyone knew that. This was unknown to her though. She felt weak because she was unable to save Aquarius. She felt incapable, and to her, the guild believed that too. That wasn't the case though.

'So that's why they never took me along. I'm not good enough to go on missions with them anymore. I'm dead weight. Natsu spent a year training. Gray went undercover. Erza was working with Jellal. What did I do? Wrote books and followed my passion. But of course that wouldn't fit their standards anymore. I would just be in their way.'

Natsu began to speak up again, but Lucy wouldn't hear it. She was done with this conversation and needed to get out. Now. Not because she was going to break down in tears, but because she was about to punch someone, preferable with pink hair, in the face.

"So anyways Luce, about the training. You think Happy and I could tag -"

"Sorry Natsu but I gotta run. Packing and stuff. I'll see you in about two years!"

And with that, Lucy rushed out of the guild building. That last some of them would ever see of her for an extended period of time, and she had not looked any of them in the eyes.

Team Natsu was left with confusion. Two years? Surely it wouldn't take that long. Natsu and Happy decided to follow Lucy while Erza and Gray thought it best to leave her alone. They would see her tomorrow. She wouldn't leave without a goodbye.

The rest of the guild sat in ignorance of the conversation that just occurred, of the impending departure of their only celestial mage, and of the anger, sadness, and pain that had plagued Lucy for one year.

They all sat in ignorant bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5, everybody!_

 **Chapter 5 - Surprise**

Lucy awoke at 3:30 in the morning to the angry yelling of Porlyusica. She had gone to her hut after finding out Natsu had been tailing her. She had sent Virgo, in the middle of the night, to her apartment to pack everything up and tell her landlady that after this month, she would no longer be living in the room. When she was outside, she saw that all of her stuff was ready and decided that after a relaxing bath at a spring near the hut she would head out.

And so here she was, at 4:30 a.m. standing in front of the guildhall waiting to go in to say her goodbyes to the master, who would probably be the only one present. After her bath she had written down the letter that would be read to Fairy Tail later that day. Yet still, she was as nervous as when she first informed master of her departure.

'But why? It's just going to be the master, and he already knows everything. Why am I so nervous?' Then it dawned on her. She wasn't nervous about what people would think. She was nervous about leaving her home. She had never felt these nerves before, because when she left her father, it was with strong determination of getting a better life. But now, she's leaving a good life.

'For Aquarius.' She repeated. 'For Aquarius.' With the same determination within her when she left her father, she entered the guild to say goodbye to the man who had given her new fatherly love.

"SURPRISE!"

"Ahhhhh"

Lucy fell on her ass at the sound of voices and looked up to meet eyes with the people who owned said voices. Before her she saw not only the master, but Lisanna, Mira, Freed, Elfman, Evergreen, Bickslow, Laxus, and Levy. All under a giant banner that said 'TILL WE MEET AGAIN LUCY'.

She looked on in shock, "But how did you guys even -"

"I listened in." Lucy turned to Lisanna after hearing her response. Lisanna looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but when you came in yesterday, you looked so worried. And when you involved the master, I didn't know what to think. So I asked Freed to change the runes within the walls to allow me to listen in to what was going on inside. I'm so sorry Lucy, but I felt it my duty to know if something was going on with you and I could help."

Lisanna looked like she was about to cry because of what she had done. Lucy could feel nothing but happiness and regret. Happiness because of the love she was being shone, and regret because she had caused her family to worry, and because she believed they didn't want her. She got up and embraced Lisanna.

"It's alright Lisanna, I forgive you. Thank you. But why the big party?"

Lisanna looked up no longer sad.

"Well, once you left, I went to Mira-nee and told her what was going on. She said that even if you didn't want a party, she wouldn't forgive herself if she couldn't see you off." Lucy looked to Mira with surprise and happiness in her eyes. She mouthed a thank you as Lisanna kept speaking within her arms.

"Then I had to tell Freed because he said he'd only help me if he learned what I had heard. After I told him what was happening and that Mira-nee and I were gonna get here early to see you off, he and the Raijinshuu agreed to be here as well.

Lucy then looked to the Raijinshuu. "You guys. . ." She was almost at tears now. Freed spoke up then.

"It is sad to see you go Lucy, but we hope you have the best journey the world can offer." Evergreen picked up from there. "You've done so much for the guild too, you deserve to have some recognition and not leave in the shadows." Then it was Bickslow's turn. "Yeah cosplayer. Anyone who can beat me surely deserves something more than a silent goodbye." To which his babies repeated, "Goodbye, Goodbye." Finally, Laxus spoke up. "I did a lot of bad things to you in the past Lucy, and I'll never be able to apologize for it enough." He looked down in shame but then back up in determination. "But, you deserve the best goodbye that Fairy Tail has to offer."

Lucy was in tears now, and Lisanna had already begun returning her embrace. Levy then began to speak up.

"While Lisanna was telling the Raijinshuu what was happening, Gajeel overheard from his corner. He told me about your plans and the party. To think Lu-chan, you were hiding so much pain behind your smiles. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you." Elfman then followed up with, "It's not manly to hide from your family!" While tears were coming down his cheeks. Probably from recalling her tale of Aquarius. They all knew about it now. And Lucy was okay with that.

"Thanks you guys, this means a lot to me." The group then expanded the hug from Lisanna and Lucy to involve everyone. That sat their for a good 5 minutes in comfortable silence until the master interrupted.

"You should get going my child. We don't want to keep Aquarius waiting now do we." He looked at her with a smile while tears flooded down his face.

Lucy took a step back to see everyone staring at her, with eyes full of encouragement. She could do this. She wasn't leaving her family, she had their support and they would always watch her. She gave the letter to the master - now regretting that not everybody was here - and gave him a hug. She then broke the hug so that she may begin her adventure.

"Thanks you guys. Really."

Lucy turned to leave but was stopped by Mira.

"Wait Lucy, we got you a farewell gift." Lucy turned to be met with a beautifully crafted wooden box. She opened it and was shocked by what was in it. Inside the red velvet covering, there sat a silver celestial key. The key of the Pegasus.

"You guys . . ." She looked back at her family, tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you." Lisanna then spoke again.

"We wish you the best Lucy and we can't wait until we will see you again."

Lucy then turned to leave. Not with determination to be rid of the guild, and not with the nervousness of leaving her family behind. She left with the determination to find Aquarius again, and return home.

It's a shame, that she will be met with despair.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6, everyone!_

 **Chapter 6 - Until We Meet Again**

Everyone began piling in the guild around 8 a.m. The day was pretty normal. Mira and Lisanna seemed a little sad and the master had yet to come out and sit at the bar, but that was all for irregularity within the guild. Or so it seemed.

Erza came in expecting to see chocolate brown eyes and golden blonde hair, and yet, the person with such qualities was nowhere to be seen. Remembering Lucy's words as she ran out yesterday, Erza walked over to Mira. Said girl had been drying the same glass for about an hour, letting her mind wander somewhere else.

"-ira! Hey Mira!" The take-over mage looked up in shock to see Erza's concerning glare.

"You all right? I've been calling you for about a minute."

"Yeah Erza, I'm fine. Just a little scattered is all." This was the truth. Mira was sad that she had to let Lucy go and that she allowed Lucy to hide so much pain from everyone. Mira then looked up and replaced her depression with a smile.

"What can I do for you, Erza?"

Erza looked at her again, not forgetting the depression she once saw but letting it go for now.

"Do you know where Lucy is?" Mira jumped at that question, but it went unnoticed by the scarlet mage who was lost in thought as she spoke.

"I understand she was planning a training mission, but I did not know when she was leaving. I was actually hoping to tag along with her." Mira looked ready to bawl her eyes out, but still Erza had yet to notice.

"I could use the training myself to stay in shape, and I think we would both benefit from having some nice one on one time with each other."

Erza looked back up to see Mira in tears. "Mira what's wrong? I -" She never got to finish her sentence. Instead of a response, Erza was merely handed a letter. All she heard from Mira was a soft, "read it" before she left to the kitchen.

Natsu and Happy had just entered the guild and were somewhat worried. Natsu, despite the power of his dragon slayer nose, had been unable to find Lucy. So the two decided to wait in her apartment but she never showed up; or if she did, she left before they woke up. Natsu had faith in Lucy though, and decided to wait for her to get to the guild. In the meantime, however, Erza looked off guard at the bar. Natsu was ready to fight her with a sneak attack, creeping up to her slowly before his confidence was shattered by Erza slamming her fist down, breaking the bar counter. Natsu looked up again to see tears streaming down Erza's face. Now he was angry.

"Erza, what's wrong? Who hurt you? Where -" He was cut off by Erza shoving a piece of paper into his chest before she stormed off, leaving the guild behind in a wake of surprise. Everyone was curious as to what Erza had left in Natsu's care, but it was Levy who grabbed the letter knowing exactly what is was.

As she was reading it over herself, Gray came up to where her and Natsu were located.

"Hey Levy. What is that?"

After finishing the letter, Levy looked up to respond to Gray. "It's a letter from Lucy."

At this the guild had died down a little. After all, it was just Lucy, they'd see her later. However, Natsu perked up at the thought of his missing partner.

"It's from Luce? What does it say? Read it!" Natsu was fidgeting in place with excitement and worry for Lucy. The rest of the guild, still ignorant to Lucy's choice, was half listening. Levy cleared her throat and began to read.

 _Dear Fairy Tail,_

 _I'm sorry if I'm disturbing any of your daily work with this letter, but I'm not going to just up and leave without any notice._

At this the attention of everyone in the guild was caught. 'Leave?'

 _Granted, I'm sure you'll still be mad at me because I'm leaving with just a note, but hey, I'm not the first person to do this._

The guild turned to Natsu as they all knew that's what he did to her after the war. However, all they got from Natsu was him shaking in place; his head down.

 _I'll cut it short because I don't have much time left until I must leave. The purpose of this letter is to inform you that I will be traveling in search of a temple and will not be back for some time._

 _If you must know why I need to go, and go alone for that matter; it's because I too lost a friend during Tartarus. I lost Aquarius._

The guild was utterly shocked by this statement. They had known about the dragons, about Erza's torture, about Laxus' inhalation and sickness caused by the magic particles, and about Gray's father. But Lucy too, had lost someone and suffered, and none of them had know. They felt ashamed.

 _There's no need to feel ashamed about not knowing, after all that was the point. I hid it from you so I wouldn't burden you with my own mistakes. I broke Aquarius' key and at my destination, there may be a way for me to repair it. Therefore, I have departed to do such. However, there is no recorded location of the temple, so I may be gone for a while. Once I find it though whether there is anything there or not, I plan on training for at least a year there._

 _So I estimate that, if I find this temple within the month, I'll be gone for about a year and a half at most. If I can't find it in five years I'll come back, but I'll never stop searching until I can repair Aquarius' key._

 _When master broke up the guild, it was so we could follow our own paths. I went on to publish a book and that was one of my greatest passions, but I feel that I didn't do enough. Think of this as my own path to follow._

 _I'll return in due time, Fairy Tail. While I'm gone though, make sure to keep the adventure alive and face every day with a smile._

 _Until we meet again,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail_

The guild was in tears. All silently weeping to themselves. Some of them blaming themselves. Saying, "I should've noticed her smile wasn't as bright as before" or "we should have talked to her more. Seen that something was bothering her." Wendy was crying, leaning on Cana who had suddenly lost her taste for alcohol. Gray simply looked down in shame, not shedding any tears, while Juvia cried next to him. Levy wiped away her tears while Gajeel stood next to her with and arm resting on her head, giving her his own form of comfort. Happy was no longer happy and cried on the bar, suddenly reminded of the death of the blonde from the future. Mira and Lisanna stood behind the destroyed bar, not crying but sad none the less. Evergreen was leaning on Elfman while she wiped away her own tears.

All crying because they had let Lucy's pain go unnoticed

The worst was Natsu.

He was shaking, fists clenched and head down. No one knew what he was going to do. Until he muttered something inaudible and sprinted for the door.

He didn't even open the door before he was crushed by the giant fist that belonged to the master. Fire then began to rage from below his fist.

"LET ME GO GRAMPS! I GOTTA FIND HER!" A flip switched in all of the member's heads, they had to find Lucy. They could help her. They had been ignorant to her pain, but they wouldn't let that happen again. Shouts of agreement then rose from all the guild members, before they were silenced by the master.

"Quiet Brats!"

Shouts of "We need to find her!" Echoed through the guild in response.

"Let her follow her own path! She wants to go on her own mission; and who are we to stop her or go against her?" He had tears in his eyes as he spoke and everyone remembered that this was just as painful for him.

The members quieted down, their fight drained. They had to accept Lucy's decision despite what they wanted. They all knew that. Except Natsu.

Makarov released Natsu from his grasp but continued to watch him carefully, ready for him to sprint out once again. Instead Natsu went to the request board and grabbed one of the hardest regular missions. One that would last 4 months.

"Hey Mira, Happy and I'll be going solo on th-" A hand from behind grabbed onto Natsu's shoulder. Natsu turned to see Gray.

"Actually Mira, I'll be tagging along too."

They seemed to share a telepathic conversation and reached an agreement. Natsu turned back to Mira and nodded. She accepted and the two ran off with Happy flying after them.

The guild turned slightly back to normal, however no one talked, they sat in silence without the excitement of before. Levy went to the library, probably to research the temple and soon Freed tagged along.

Laxus went up to Makarov's perch on the second floor. Makarov did not turn to look at him, but instead kept his gaze on the front of the guild

"You know that those two idiots will look for her when their mission is done. There's no way they won't complete it early."

"What they do within the time frame of the mission is considered apart of the mission, and they're not forbidden from going on missions."

Laxus looked towards his gramps with slight happiness. This was Makarov's way of doing things. And Laxus knew, deep down, that Makarov hoped that she would be found. That she wouldn't have to go it alone. Not again.

Laxus looked back towards the front of the guild.

"She's not alone you know. She's got all of her spirits and the hope of everyone here following her."

Makarov simply grunted in response but Laxus knew he understood the message.

She wasn't alone, and she never would be.

 _I've decided to make this a frame story. Which means that next chapter won't start Lucy's journey but will start with her return. Then I'll get into her journey through her explaining what happened to the guild._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7, Everybody!_

 **Chapter 7 - What 3 Years Can Do**

The year was x795. It had been 3 years since Lucy had left on her mission. The guild could only hope that she had found the temple, but they had faith in her. They knew she would find it. If she didn't, they had 2 more years until they would see her again. However, Lucy had become distant from their minds. That wasn't to say they didn't care, they did, but they no longer lingered on how they could have helped her or how they would do things differently. Still, they cared. Everyone of them, everyday, hoped that Lucy would walk into the guild with a brand new golden key for Aquarius. That had yet to happen, but still, they hoped.

The guild had changed in the 3 years. Actually, they guild itself hadn't changed much, but the individuals had. Erza had cut her hair short to shoulder length, giving her an air of maturity. However, she was still in essence the same, whether you consider that mature or not. Gajeel had also cut his hair shorter. He did so after he got made fun of by a child for wearing his long hair in a ponytail, which he did at the request of his girlfriend - Levy. Levy herself hadn't changed that much either. She gained a few scars from missions she went on with Gajeel, but that was it for her. Still short and still a bookworm.

Cana had cut back on the alcohol. She had completely stopped after Lucy left, supposedly so she would be more observant. However, her resolve hadn't lasted long and she began drinking after a month of being sober. It was never to the extent that it once was, though. Wendy and Romeo had begun dating at the ages of 15. They were coming up on their one year anniversary soon and we're very excited. Wendy had begun wearing her hair in a ponytail a majority of the time, while Romeo had begun adopting his own style of clothing that was less similar to Natsu's. He was growing into his own man. Romeo no longer wore a scarf and instead wore a necklace that he had been gifted to by Wendy that had a small version of the "S" his father once wore. The two had grown slightly but that was as far as their physique had changed.

The Raijinshuu was also very similar. Bickslow had changed his clothing and had started to wear his helmet less often to be more open with everyone. He would still wear it on missions for the sake of the customer but once he was at the guild, off it came. Evergreen had cut her hair short to compete with Erza to be the "true fairy." Much to her boyfriend's, Elfman, dismay. Freed hadn't changed much. He spent a lot of his time researching celestial magic after Lucy left. After he had learned everything he could in the guild library, however, he began studying other magics within the guild. In all, he had studied and read about 12 different magics, including celestial magic. Laxus didn't have the time to change his appearance. 5 months after Lucy had left, he began training to become the next guild master. He trained under Makarov and traveled to Tenroujima to learn from Mavis. He was shaping up to be a "fine guild master!" In Makarov's words.

Mira's appearance hadn't changed much either. She was still the same Mira. The only difference was that she had gone back to being a regular mage. Going on missions rather than being behind the counter. The counter, now belonged to Kinana and sometimes Lisanna. Lisanna had grown her hair to reach her shoulders but she mainly had it in a small ponytail liker her sister when she was younger. Elfman had cut his hair to have a little more than a buzz cut with lines cut through on the sides and he became stronger and more "manly" than ever before.

Juvia's hair had been kept the same. However, she adopted a more 'spring' look in terms of clothing. She no longer wore her long coat and had adopted brown boots, navy blue leggings, and a blue t-shirt. Very basic, but it was new to her and she was happy with it. It also made it easier for her to strip, the habit she had picked up from her boyfriend, Gray. Gray himself hadn't changed at all. His clothes were still very winter oriented, including a white and blue jacket along with gray pants and a navy blue shirt. He had a trim on his hair but you wouldn't be able to tell from a distance. Natsu had cut his hair as well. It was still spiky but it was more controlled. The intensive missions he had taken added scars to his face and body. Happy had trained and gained a human form that was similar to Charla's. Said exceed stayed in her human form almost all the time now, along with happy. Panther Lily was also basically the same, however through training, he is able to stay in his Edolas form for much longer. Everyone had developed a more mature facial structure, but that is a given with age.

The guild had begun S-class exams, but due to some fear, they were held at the guildhall rather than the holy island. In the first year, surprisingly enough, Gray had become victorious. Gajeel was next to gain the title of S-class with Natsu following the year after. To say he was angry that he had gotten it last was an understatement. He almost destroyed the entire guild hall and half of Magnolia.

The guild had been as busy as ever, always missions to take. Today was no different either. Mira had gone with the Raijinshuu in Laxus' place on an S-class mission that would take a while to complete. Elfman had tagged along as well, becoming almost a regular on the team once he began dating Ever. Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel, along with their exceeds, had gone on a mission that requested Dragon Slayers as entertainment for a carnival. Gray, Juvia, and Romeo had gone on a mission requested by the king to be royal guards for the princess as she went out and enjoyed herself in the town. They requested Fairy Tail because apparently the princess wanted to give the rest of her knights a well deserved break. Romeo had tagged along in hopes of getting a present for Wendy for their anniversary.

Levy and Erza had gone to clean up the graves of Lucy's parents as well as Simon's. With Kagura's and Milianna's permission, Erza had made a grave for Simon so he could be properly grieved. The grave was made in the same graveyard as Lucy's parents so Erza made it a habit of visiting them and maintaining their graves when she was with Simon. Levy had decided to tag along this time. Kinana had gone off shopping with Macao and Wakaba for food, leaving Lisanna to man the bar.

Others had also gone on small missions, which left; Cana, Laxus, Makarov, and Lisanna in the guildhall. Laxus and Makarov had come down to the bar to take a breather from the paperwork. Despite the three years of growth, the guild was still as rowdy and destructive as ever. They were currently playing a game of poker with Cana and Lisanna - who was taking a break from the bar - when the guild doors opened.

None of the four payed attention to the person in the doorway; they were too absorbed into their game. However, this was regular behavior of Fairy Tail. Lisanna was the one who spoke, simply welcoming the person back from their mission. However, all of the players were caught off guard by the voice who responded.

"I'm home." It was soft, somewhat motherly. It sounded familiar and almost like the person was near tears. They all turned to see a girl with a pink fairy on her right hand. She had blonde hair with blue highlights going to her mid back. She had chocolate brown eyes that seemed to stare into your soul with nothing but kindness. She was wearing a bright blue and white bikini top that matched her highlights. And for her bottom, she wore blue capris and white sandals.

She was the person that all their love had been going to these past 3 years. She was the one who they we're all missing.

She was . . . "Lucy!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8, everybody! The chapters may start to come out a little later than usual. I have chapters 9 and 10 already done but I've hit a wall with 11. Trying to write in first person is either a lot more difficult than what I've been doing, or I'm just over complicating it. Anyways, I like to stay a few chapters ahead of the updates so I'll probably be prolonging the next couple updates to 1 per week until I can get the hang of First person._

 _If you want an idea with how ahead I like to be, this chapter had been done since chapter 4 was uploaded!_

 **Chapter 8 - The Growth of 3 Years**

Lucy stood in the doorway, with tears glossing her eyes.

'Hey guys . . . I'm home!" She looked at them all with a smile while tears escaped her eyes. It took a minute for the four players to react. Once they knew it wasn't an illusion, they jumped on her; tackling her to the ground in hugs.

They stayed like that for five minutes. It reminded them all (except Cana) of the group hug they shared before she departed. However, all good things must end. After about five minutes, Lucy was finding it difficult to breathe.

"Uhh guys, don't you want to know about my trip?" Lisanna became her savior as she jumped up with excitement, allowing for some pressure to be taken away from Lucy's lungs.

"Of course Lucy! Tell us everything!" Soon everyone else got up as well and Laxus helped Lucy up.

They walked over to a table and sat down. Lucy in the middle of Cana and Lisanna across from Makarov and Laxus. Lisanna got a cup of water for the blonde.

"Well I'd rather not tell you the full story until everyone is here, but I can let you in on some of the things I've learned." Everyone looked just as eager, to have her back is what they all wanted, whether her story was interesting or not was irrelevant.

Makarov spoke up, "Please child, tell us all about what you learned, and your growth." Lucy cleared her throat and began to speak, digging deep in her mind to recall everything she has learned.

"Well, to give you a brief summary, after I left, I went to Crocus to see if there was any more information I could get about the temple. The princess and I, through 2 days of searching, were able to find a drawing of the temple in its prime. Then we used her resources and maps to find areas that fit the description of the landscape and we're not very populated. We ended up finding 6. I departed and searched 4 until I found it in the fifth area."

"What was the temple like, Lucy?" She looked to Laxus to respond to his question.

"Well it was in ruins, but not completely. There were parts that were still liveable. I found an old woman living in the temple, and she helped me with my journey and my training. Speaking of my training, I've grown a lot."

Her audience smiled, as she did. They were all so proud of her.

"I'm able to hold out 3 spirits for long periods of time along with my star dress which has been increased to use 40% of my spirit's magic power. I've learned a lot of hand to hand combat from Loke and I've become more skilled with my whip!"

"That's great Lucy!" Lisanna was going to dig for every detail possible out of the blonde's journey. "What was the old woman like?" Lucy looked down in a sad smile. "She was very kind. She said she was an assistant to all celestial spirits, even the king. When she passed, it was a big blow to me. She had done so much for me. She even told me everything about Aquarius."

Everyone seemed to get the picture that Lucy had lost another dear person to her. However, the mention of Aquarius reminded them of her original intent. Makarov spoke up.

"I'm sorry my child, but she is in a better place now." Lucy's smile shined brighter. It was Laxus who then asked the golden question. "So Lucy, what happened with Aquarius?" Lucy showed no emotion when she spoke. It trouble everyone. 'If she had succeeded, wouldn't she be beaming with joy?'

"That's for when everyone else is here." Everyone looked at her with understanding, but inside they were worried. They sat in silence until Lucy broke it.

"Speaking of which, where is everyone?"

Lisanna brightened up, knowing she'd get her answer soon enough. "They all left for missions or shopping."

"Huh. I've never seen the guild this empty before."

"That's because you'd be on missions with them, my dear." Lucy looked to Makarov with a smile. He then spoke of a matter that seemed comical, but was important nevertheless.

"So my child, where do you plan on sleeping? You sold your apartment didn't you?"

Lucy's smile faded as she remember the one crucial detail. She had nowhere to go, and no money to spare.

She looked back with nervousness. "I guess I could always try to crash with Porlyusica again. Hehe." She laughed but inside she was terrified. Cana, however, came to her rescue.

"Don't worry kid, you can sleep with me until you have enough for a place."

Lucy looked to Cana in relief.

"Are you sure Cana?"

"Yeah, I've got enough space, now that I've cleaned up half my beer."

Lucy looked confused now.

"You got rid of your beer? Why?"

"I've cut back on drinking. For a while now, actually."

"Really. That's kind of a shocker."

Cana looked back slightly annoyed. She grabbed Lucy by the back strap of her bikini and dragged her towards the guild doors.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Just come with me so you can unpack."

Lucy looked back towards everyone with a smile on her face. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." Cana also looked back, and winked. There was gonna be a party, and a big one at that. Even bigger than when Gildarts came back two years ago before he left once again.

The three recipients of the wink knew what to do, and once the two girls were out the door, they got moving.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9, friends!_

 **Chapter 9 - The 3 "L"'s and an "E"**

Levy and Erza were walking through the market of Magnolia. They decided to stop for a snack on their way back to the guild. It was a nice spring day, the weather was just perfect. It was warm but had a gently breeze that soothed the skin. The two were wearing nice but casual dresses for their visit to the cemetery. Levy had her hair back in a simple headband, however she adopted a light green color for her clothes rather than her usual orange. Erza's dress was baby blue with a darker trim. Although, Erza had a little dirt on her because she had chased down a child who was playing games over the graves; specifically Layla's. Needless to say, the child was not only scared of Erza, but probably cemeteries as well.

When the pair walked through the guild doors, they were surprised by what they saw. Laxus was hanging a giant banner with words they could not see because it was covered. Lisanna was setting the tables with cloth that looked brand new. The smell that ariated from the kitchen suggested that Kinana was cooking up a feast. What was this all for? Erza went up to the second floor to find the master while Levy walked down to Lisanna to see what was going on.

"Lisanna, what are you guys doing?"

Lisanna jolted up, slightly startled by Levy. She looked at her with a nervous air about her.

'Should I tell her or keep it a surprise?' At this she heard Warren within her head. 'Master said don't tell. He wants it so be a surprise. Only us, Laxus, Cana and Kinana are allowed to know until she makes her grand entrance.' Lisanna then looked to the curious and suspicious Levy.

"Lisanna, are we expecting someone?"

'Damn, she's perceptive!'

"Uhhh . . . No Levy. We um. . . we're just . . . uh . . . throwing a party for . . . Laxus!"

Levy looked confused. "Laxus? Why? For what? And why is he helping set it up?"

"Well, it's for Laxus . . . finally taking over as guild master!" Levy looked shocked.

"He's helping set up because it's more of a surprise party for the master and his goodbye as guild master."

Levy seemed to by it as she walked to the library with a simple "okay." However, a new problem arose. Erza. What would the master tell her?

This problem would never arise because when the guild doors opened again, instead of another member coming back from a mission, Lucy entered.

Lisanna looked shell shocked. 'Why?'

She sprinted to Lucy, who was in awe of the decorations, unaware of the surprise party.

"Lucy! What are you doing here?"

Lucy turned her attention from the guild to Lisanna.

"I finished unpacking and Cana had fallen asleep so I decided to come back here. Why? What's going on?"

"Well it's um -" Lisanna was stopped cold by the sound of metal hitting the floor. She turned to see Erza, back in her regular armor - a sword at her feet - with tears in her eyes. Taking in the blonde girl's appearance, there was only one thing the knight could say.

"Lucy."

Lucy had been mesmerized by Erza's new appearance as well. She was shaken out of her daze by Erza's tear filled words. She looked at her with compassion.

"Hey Erza."

That was all that was needed to send the scarlet haired mage into tears as she then sprinted into Lucy's arms. Lucy was pushed back by the bullet that was Erza, however, she held her ground and stayed standing, accepting the hug with open arms.

There were no words exchanged because none were needed. They remained there in silence, Lisanna watching them with compassion. She was jolted back to reality by another voice. "Hey Lisanna, what was the thud I just -" Levy didn't didn't finish her sentence as she gasped to see Lucy and Erza in a hug. Tears were brought to her eyes as she sprinted to join the two. They accepted her gratefully and stayed together silently for another minute.

The separated and sat at a table, with Lisanna joining them as she had finished her job. Levy was the first to speak, "Lucy where have you been? How was your trip? What happened? Did you-" She was cut off by Lucy putting her fingers in front of her lips in a shushing motion. "I'll tell you when everyone gets here." Levy and Erza looked disappointed, however, Lucy was also curious to learn of what happened while she was gone; and the two were happy to tell.

Levy began, "Well, the days following your departure, no one really did anything. Except team Natsu." Lucy looked to Erza, and she began to pick up. "Well, Natsu and Gray went on a long mission and once they were done, began looking for you until they were supposed to have finished the mission. We began taking S-class missions as they would take longer. However, after about a year, Gildarts returned." Lucy looked shocked. "He did?" Levy simply nodded and began again. "Yeah but he didn't stay long. I guess he had a long talk with Natsu though because when he left, team Natsu started going on individual missions." Again, Lucy looked to Erza who picked up the story once more. "Supposedly, Gildarts told Natsu something along the lines of 'focus on your own path while she focuses on hers. You will meet again. You have to make sure you'll be ready for that day.' After that, Natsu began taking individual missions to train for S-class, and Gray soon followed."

"You guys resumed the S-class trials?" Lucy was met with nods as a response and followed up with another question. "Who all had won?" Levy, Lisanna, and even Erza look sort of horrified as they remembered the trials. It was Lisanna who decided to share their horrors. "Well, Gray ended up winning the first year, to which Natsu challenged him constantly to try to 'strip his title from him like his clothes!' We didn't see Natsu for two months after that because he had gone into the forest to do intensive training. However, once the trials began next year, Gajeel came out as the victor and Natsu was just as pissed. He didn't even attack specifically Gajeel. He just went haywire with anger until Master beat him into unconsciousness."

Lucy gasped, "Dear God!" They all nodded in response. Levy began again. "Finally in last month's trials, Natsu won. Although I feel some people didn't try as hard just out of fear if some one ended up beating Natsu again." To which Lisanna shivered. Lucy noticed and looked at her with a slight grin. "Did you participate this year, Lisanna?" Said girl looked up with slight fear. "Yes! It was horrible. I had to face Natsu in the first round, and he held nothing back. He glared at me like I just killed Happy!"

Lucy just broke down in laughter, knowing how serious that meant Natsu was about winning. Once she was done, she looked at all three girls once again. "Sounds like you guys had a great time." Erza nodded, a small grin on her face, "Yes it certainly was entertaining, to say the least." When she looked up she had an expression of complete seriousness. "But Lucy!" Said girl jumped at the raising voice. "I expect you to come out on top next year!" Lucy was slightly shocked at Erza's tone to such a trivial topic but when she calmed she grinned back at the red head. "Well, I'll try my best!"

The girls made more small talk about what had happened at the guild during the three years. Bisca was pregnant with a brother or sister for Asuka, Laxus training for guild master, Mira taking charge of the Raijinshuu, common things yet such a luxury to Lucy. Eventually it was high noon, and the rest of the members were expected to return soon. Lisanna got up from her seat with the other girls' stares following her. "Well Lucy, you better get back to Cana's room." Lucy looked confused, "Why? What's going on?" Erza and Levy got up with understanding. "Well, it can't really be a surprise party if you're just standing in front of the guild for everyone to see." Lucy had a smile on her face. "Oh guys, you don't need to do that." Erza began shoving her off to the door. "Nonsense Lucy we're having a party and you need to get out before you ruin it for anyone else." Lucy sweat dropped as she was stopped outside the guild. "Isn't it my party?" Levy walked up to the door, "Don't sweat the small stuff, Lu" is all she heard as the door is closed in front of her face.

The girl's went to work making sure everything was ready. It wasn't long before feet began sprinting through the streets of Magnolia. Traveling from the train station to the guild in almost a minute. It had been about five minutes after Lucy left before they heard (and possibly felt) the guild doors burst open with immense heat following.

"Where's Luce!"


	10. Chapter 10

_AYYY! Double Digits! Chapter 10 Everybody!_

 **Chapter 10 - Her Story**

The guild was brought into silence at the appearance (and exclamation) of the fire dragon slayer that stood in the doorway. Shortly after the sound of small footsteps could be heard as Wendy came into sight, out of breath. Gajeel showed up a minute later, casually walking, with the exceeds. Lily on his shoulder, Happy and Charla in their human forms.

No one knew how to answer Natsu. They couldn't ruin the surprise, but at the same time, they couldn't stop Natsu. Natsu, not getting an answer, turned to run to search. He didn't get outside the guild gates until he was shocked into unconsciousness by Laxus. Not many could stop Natsu, but Laxus and Erza still could. And some could still keep up with him, ie; Gray and Gajeel. Erza walked out to retrieve Natsu's body. As she came back in, she looked to the other two dragon slayers. Wendy had a look of surprise, and Gajeel wore an emotionless stare. "You two will not speak of Lucy to anyone. Understand!" Wendy nodded without hesitation while Gajeel gave a grunt of agreement with sweat trickling down his face.

Erza looked at them with satisfaction as she carried Natsu into the basement.

It was now nightfall, and everyone in the guild (all of which had returned from their missions) were filled with anticipation at their special guest. Some believed it to be the princess. They had pestered Gray and Juvia about it, however, they reached a dead end when the two were just as clueless.

One of the new additions to the 'I know Lucy is here' party was Mira. She had forced it out of Lisanna with her Satan Soul the minute she knew there was a guest. Mira had then sprinted to Cana's dorm and spent two hours with the blonde before returning, satisfied with her results. However the rest of the guild was not so lucky and, unbeknownst to them, their surprise guest was above them in the master's office. Makarov was watching her from the corner of his eyes while he worked on some paperwork. She seemed calm, completely different than the last time she had been in his office. Although determined, she was on edge when they discussed her journey. Now, she was calm, playing with Plue while he sat in her lap. Getting a good look at her now, he noticed that there was no key around her neck.

"Lucy my child?" Said girl didn't look up from Plue but hummed in response. "What happened to Aquarius' key?" She froze, which did not go unnoticed by Makarov. He asked his next question softly, making sure to sound as kind and comforting as possible. "It was around your neck but is no longer there. Did you add it back to you pouch?" Lucy took a minute to collect herself. This only showed as bad news for Makarov. 'Was she not able to fix the key?'

A flash of light appeared from Lucy's lap. Plue's gate had been closed. With the dog gone, Lucy brought her attention to Makarov's face. If she was sad, she did an excellent job of hiding it. Sounding she was carrying out a trivial conversation, she gave a simple response. "You'll have to wait until my tale, pops." Makarov would not have to wait long, as they both heard Mirajane begin speaking on stage. It was almost time for Lucy's reveal.

The two walked out of the office side by side. Makarov looked down on his children from the second floor balcony while they all received a speech from Mirajane, introducing the guest. Said guest had gone down a different staircase that would bring her back stage. The anticipation for the guest was growing with each word Mirajane spoke. She had exaggerated her speech beyond all measures. Throwing her guild mates off from the answer while keeping the hype alive.

Lucy sat patiently as she awaited her cue. Fiddling with her keys as she sat on the stairs leading to the stage. Erza had been watching backstage to make sure nothing happened. As she watched Lucy, she noticed a different air about her. She figured Lucy would have been nervous, simply because it was a large event. However, the blonde showed no nerves and instead sat with an air of tranquility. Granted, the show wasn't big or special. There was a banner, but it wasn't like that of a play. The lights were on and the guild members were simply sitting in the tables. Still, Erza expected some sort of nerves from the girl; but there was nothing.

"And here she is . . ." Lucy got up and walked onto the center of the stage as Mirajane stepped to the side. The blonde took in the gasps of everyone in the room. They all sat shocked. Some had tears in their eyes - likely unknown to them - while others sat silently, unable to tell if it was reality.

"Lucy Heartfilia!"

Lucy had no need for a microphone as the guild had gone completely silent. She observed the crowd, taking in everyone's matured faces. She saw Cana and Levy in the middle, who simply gave her a smile. She returned it and as a smile covered her face,

"Hey guys, I'm home!" She spoke.

There was a moment of silence within the guild. That silence lasted for about five seconds before all of Magnolia could hear screams of "LUCY!" or "YOU'RE BACK!" The guild was full of excitement and people were ready to pounce on the blonde. They stopped however, and sat their asses back down when they saw an angered Erza stand in front of the stage. Mirajane took a couple steps forward on the stage and began to spoke.

"Now guys, I know how happy you all are to see Lucy, but let's not tackle her and kill her before she tells us about her journey." They all gave depressing sounds of agreement, knowing that was what would have likely happened. Lucy then spoke up, not liking the arrangement of the tables, and asked for them to be moved to form a tight circle. She placed herself at the table closest to the stage and everyone began piling in the tables surrounding hers. At her table, sat her team with the addition of Romeo, and it was he who reminded them all of the dragon in the room.

"Uh, Erza-nee. What about Natsu-nii?" All of the guild sweat dropped as they remembered Lucy's partner was nowhere to be seen. Erza sighed and got up, "I forgot that I left him in the basement. I'll go get him." She was stopped by Lucy, who simply jogged to the door. "I'll get him Erza. He'll probably be more under control if he sees me." Erza sighed once more and sat back down. "You're probably right Lucy. Don't be long though." Lucy simply grinned as she departed.

Thus, Lucy made her way down the basement steps and saw Natsu, tied to a chair to the point of probably being mistaken for a mummy. The amount of magic-cancelling rope around him seemed ridiculous. Then she remembered how much training he had done in the past three years, and suddenly, she didn't feel too bad about it. The minute Natsu saw her, his struggling came to a halt. You could see how happy he was that she was there, even if it you could only see his eyes and nose. Possibly to taunt him, she took her sweet time walking to him. She walked slowly, stopping to admire the architecture of the basement everyone once and awhile. Meanwhile, Natsu began struggling even more. Out of rage or happiness, no one knows. After about 5 minutes, Lucy finally began to untie Natsu from the rope. After she had untied about 1/5th of the rope, She felt the temperature rise and the rope getting hotter. Her instincts reacted and she pulled back before Natsu exploded into flames, burning the rest of the rope.

She simply sighed as the room became covered in excess flames. The biggest fire sat where Natsu once had, and soon, he could be seen walking away from the flames. Lucy did nothing as Natsu walked towards her, the different flames reflecting light across his face to show his rage. She wasn't scared. She had no reason to be.

Abruptly, she was forcefully dragged into the dragon slayer's chest as he embraced her. She gave a small smile as she returned the hug. "Hey Natsu." It was soft, almost a whisper, but undoubtedly was heard. "Don't you ever hide your pain from us again. We're your family. Let us help you." It was gruff, obviously an angry command. Yet you could hear a hint of relief and comfort in his voice. Lucy simply chuckled to herself as the command. "Alright Natsu, I'll make sure to ask for help next time." All she got was a grunt in response as the temperature in the room began to die down with Natsu's anger. "We should get going, I have a story to tell and I'm sure you're just as anxious as everyone else to hear it." She didn't receive a response but was finally able to move as Natsu released her from the hug.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand as she began walking up the stairs back to the circle of friends that awaited them. Everyone just watched as she lead Natsu over to her table, said man making it obvious who was sitting next to the blonde. Once the two were settled, and drinks and food had been handed out, Lucy felt it time to begin her tale.

"Well" she looked around at everyone's happy and anxious faces staring back at her own emotionless mask, "now's the time to tell you about what happened to me, over these past three years. Just a warning though, it isn't exactly a happy story."


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11, Everybody! The wait is over because this chapter finally begins Lucy's journey! There isn't going to be as much excess character focus as there has been because this is all about Lucy. Therefore, this is going to be made in her point of view. Bare with me as this is my first attempt of writing from a character's point of view, and a female's no less._

 **Chapter 11 - The Place Once Called Home**

" _As some of you already know, I went to the princess first to try and see if the king had any idea as to if this temple would be located in Fiore."_

I stepped out of the train station, finally arriving at my destination of Crocus, Fiore's capital, at around 4 in the morning. 'I slept on the train so maybe I should just walk around before I visit the princess.' Nothing has really changed since I last lived here. While walking around aimlessly, I noticed that my feet had brought me to my old apartment. Seeing that the light in my old room was on, it seems an early riser has moved in.

Walking through the neighborhood where I once lived gives me a very warm nostalgic feeling. I called this place home, when I could not do the same for Fairy Tail. The thought of the pain I had gone through brought a tear to my eye. The loneliness, the pain. They were both gone now, erased by the chance of finding Aquarius with the backing of my family. I had convinced myself I was weak, pathetic. Maybe I still am. But they don't feel that way about me, yet I treated them like they did. I'll have to apologize when I get back.

Walking through town, I saw a cafe I frequented when I worked into the early mornings. The building was a low rectangle, on the corner of the street. As if on cue, my stomach growled like Happy's for fish, except instead of fish, I seemed to be craving a muffin. The interior of the cafe was still the same that I remembered. The walls were a nice beige color with a small tree in the middle that the owner's husband gave her before he passed. The wall that had the entrance contained three large windows so that passersby could see the shop in full from the outside. To the left of the door, there was a large window with a table right next to it that allowed the customers to look onto the street. The daughter of the owner had painted vines on the wall that was to the right of the door. It added more green to the interior that made the place seem more one with nature within the big city. Parallel to the door, was the counter that sat the old lady who owned the place. She's a short woman. Always wearing a hairnet as well as a white apron with some stains on it. She is a kind soul, and was actually one of the first people I met when I moved here.

I saw a smile on her face appear as she saw me walk towards her. "Haven't seen you here in a while, Lucy. Would you like the usual?" I couldn't help but return her smile, she was so kind and heartwarming. "It has been a while. I ended up moving back to Magnolia when the guild reformed. Oh and yeah, I'll take my usual." She simply chuckled while she grabbed my blueberry muffin from a basket on the counter. "Yes, I heard. 'The Rowdy Guild Known as Fairy Tail is Back and More Destructive than Ever!' Is what the headline said." I chuckled at this, knowing how true it was. While I started to eat some of my muffin, she kept the conversation going. "So, what brings you back here? Are you on a job my dear?" Swallowing the bite I had taken, I answered. "I actually left the guild for a while. I'm going on a trip to find an old friend and get stronger." There was some despair in my voice that I'm sure she heard. I found it hard to bring up Aquarius without feeling sorry for myself. The old woman, who I've never actually learned the name of, sat in silence with me as she let me recover myself. The thought that this was necessary made my stomach turn but at the same time I couldn't help the sadness that came to mind with Aquarius. The feeling of being pathetic. Helpless.

Finally, I composed myself, and let the old woman in on my plans. "You see, my friend has gone to an unknown place surrounded by mystery. I only know the description of the landscape that surrounds it. I'm hoping that the king would have some information as to where this place might be, based off of the description." I finished my muffin and had gotten up to leave. "I'm sure you'll find her my dear. Goodbye and good luck." I waved to the woman one last time as I left the cafe.

Looking at a clock near the cafe, I could see that my walking around had lasted longer than I thought. It was nearly 11. 'I suppose I could try and visit the princess now.' Entering the castle had been more difficult than I thought. Natsu's little sign of Fairy Tail's rebirth put the guards on edge. They took one look at my guild mark and I was immediately denied access. Now, sitting outside the front door with the guards watching me, I noticed it was a little later in the day than I would have liked. Looking at a clock, it was about 4. I was hoping that I would have had enough time to tell the king of my predicament, leave and get a hotel, and see if I could begin searching in the morning. Now I may have to get the hotel and try again tomorrow.

As I stood up to leave, I noticed the guards go on edge. I began walking away before I heard a soft voice. "Lucy, is that you?" I turned to see Princess Hisui, standing in the garden on the side, along with one of her royal guards. Remembering my manners, I bowed quickly and followed up with a "Good evening, your highness," before I heard a chuckle and felt myself be engulfed in a hug. I looked up to see her embracing me and a smile on her face as she spoke. "It's good to see you, Lucy. And please, just call me Hisui." I smile and returned the hug. A minute later we departed as she invited me in to talk. We carried on with small chit-chat about the guild and what not until she asked the big question.

"So Lucy, what can I do for you?" My face adopted a look of seriousness and I saw her's do the same as she realized the possible depth of my arrival. I sighed to calm myself before I spoke, and stared her in the eyes. "Actually, I was hoping to know if you had information on a certain place I'm looking for." "Well that depends, we have information on almost every location in Fiore. What are you looking for exactly?" The tension in the room that I hadn't known had built up, had begun to lower as I calmed my nerves. "I'm looking for a celestial temple." The princess looked shocked at this but she urged me to keep going. "I found this place in a book about celestial magic, and I was hoping to see if I could find its location because all this book has is a description of the landscape." I sat silent as the princess thought over my words. Finally, after taking consideration, she responded. "Well Lucy, I still believe I'm in debt to you for everything you have done for me and this kingdom, so I'd love to help. However, if such place existed in Fiore, I'm sure that it would be in the forefront of my mind and that I would have visited it. I can recall no such thing though." I looked down in the depression, until she spoke again. "However, that doesn't mean I'll give up. I'm sure, somewhere in the library, we have something about this temple. Even if it isn't in Fiore." Happiness overtook me as I was filled with hope. "Thank you so much princ- Hisui!" She chuckled. "It's fine Lucy. Like I said, I still feel in debt to you and I'll do anything to help you." I simply smiled. "Thank you, really. Do you think I could come over tomorrow to begin the search?" Hisui considered my plan for a moment. The came up with one of her own. "Well Lucy, it's actually kind of late as of now. Why don't you stay the night and have dinner with us? You can begin the search right when you wake up then." I sighed."Thank you princess, but I nice as the offer sounds, I can't intrude on you and the princess like things you must do." She simply grabbed my hand, laughed, and dragged me along the corridor we had stopped in. "Nonsense Lucy! Do you see how big this castle is? Even if you wanted to, I doubt you would be able to find me, let alone intrude on my work." "Well, you have a point. But-" "But nothing, you can stay in my room for tonight and then we'll have a guest bedroom prepared for you for the rest of your stay." I smiled and began to allow myself to be dragged along. "Alright."


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12, Everyone!_

 **Chapter 12 - Corridor with Memories**

This search has taken too long. It's the afternoon of the second day of searching and we still have nothing. Half the guards have been helping us and we've cleared out more than 3/4 of the library, but still, "WE DON'T HAVE SHIT!"

The prin-Hisui simply turned to look at me with tired eyes, already used to my angry exclamations. "I understand your anger Lucy, but please, you've scared half the guards. Try to calm down." I simply sighed in response, this was taking too long. The king had said that there was a high possibility it would be here, yet we haven't found it. Looking through the bookshelf I had claimed at the beginning of the day, there were only a couple books I had yet to go through.

Taking a better look at them, one book looked familiar. Reaching out from the ladder I've been standing on, I grabbed it. It has a dark violet cover and very old looking pages. There are no words on the cover either, just the violet with small white dots scattered throughout. The book itself feels familiar in my hands. 'Wait'

"Hisui!" Said girl looked up to me from her perch on the ground looking through her own shelf. "Yes, Lucy?" "Can you reach into my bag and grab a dusty looking book. While she crawled over to my bag on the table between the two shelves we had claimed, I slid down the ladder with the book in my hand. Walking to the table I see Hisui had found it and begun looking at it. Taking a better look at it myself, I can clearly see now.

"I knew it!" Hisui looked up at me, confused. "Knew what, Lucy?" I grabbed the book from her and held it up to her next to the one I had found. "The one I got looks older and is in worse condition, but these two are the same books!" She looked at me, finally understanding my thoughts but still having questions. "But, you said that this book" she pointed to the old one in my left hand, "didn't have information on where the temple was, only a small amount of info about the landscape." I nodded my head as I sat down. "Yes, however, the book that I have has pages that are missing or burnt beyond repair. This book" emphasizing the one in my right hand, "looks to be in better condition, and it's possible that it may have more information as to the temple's whereabouts." Hisui nodded, finally understanding, and spoke. "Do you think it will have anything more? From what I got from the book in your possession, the temple's location is something that should be kept secret." I nodded once more, recalling the same inference I had made. "We'll just have to see if a fresh copy can give any better hints."

After looking through the book for about an hour, I had found a more detailed description of the land, and nothing else. "How's it coming Lucy?" I turned to look at Hisui, who was in her nightgown even though it was only 3 p.m. "Not as well as I hoped. I found a more detailed description of the land, but nothing else." Hisui sat down next to me. "Well read off the description, maybe it will be near something we can identify. I nodded and read outloud what I had read in my head.

" _Within the trees hides a clearing in which all the sky can be observed. There is an absence of people, who would pollute the beautiful sky. A temple to observe and give prayers to the stars rests upon a hilltop within the northern area of the clearing. In the southern part, hidden by the trees, lies a spring of pure water protected by the stars, like the rest of the clearing. Here, celestial wizards and star gazers give thanks to the stars for the power they have received and return it to those whom it belongs to._ "

I looked up from the book to see Hisui pondering what I just read. I slipped a bookmark in and closed the book while resting my head on the table. "I guess we'll have to begin the search again tomorrow." I sighed, regretting another day of endless searching. "Not necessarily Lucy." I shifted my head just so I could look at Hisui. "You mean you know where it is." It was sarcastic and meant to be. There's no way she knows where it is off of just that description. She chuckled. "Not exactly. However, the description is more than enough to pinpoint a couple of areas it could be in."

At this i reacted by shooting out of my chair in an instant. I looked down to see the princess on the floor after I shocked her with my fast movements. "Are you serious!" I assume I look very desperate and eager. After the princess's initial shock, she chuckled and gave me her response. "Yes, with the description in the book, we can use our maps to find locations with similar surroundings." She stood up and tapped her chin while she pondered the requirements we needed to fill. "Now let's see. Away from people, a clearing in a forest with a hill and near a spring. Is that all?" I nodded in response. "All right Lucy. You go back to the guest room and get some rest, I'll go to the map room and see if we can't find some locations that fit the description.

I nodded tiredly. Now that the excitement and drive for knowledge had died down, I realized how tired I actually am.

Walking back through the halls of the castle, I came across a familiar corridor. It was repaired and looked slightly different, but still sent chills up my spine. " _So, who is the person that opens the gate anyways?" "It's you! Lucy Heartfilia!" "LUCY!" "Your right hand!" "I wanted to go on more adventures" "Protect the future" "Protect the future!" "Protect the future!"_

In the end, we were able to protect the future that the future me came from. But I couldn't protect Aquarius. From what she said, it sounds like in the future she wasn't able to contact Loke. Maybe her keys were destroyed. Maybe it's destiny, for the keys to be destroyed. " _I'll burn your destiny to ashes!"_ No! No! I'll repair Aquarius' key and see her once again. Of this, I'm sure!


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 Everybody! On Friday the 13th, too!_

 **Chapter 13 - Clearer Than Ever Before**

Dawn of the third day. The princ-Hisui woke me up about an hour ago telling me it was time for me to go. It took me a minute to realize she had found some locations and wasn't actually kicking me out. 6 locations around Fiore, all in different parts of the country. None of them can be reached by train, which means that I'll either have to walk or learn how to ride a horse.

"WAIT A MINUTE! I HAVE THE GATE OF THE PEGASUS!" I heard a thump and looked behind me to see the princess, once more, on the ground. She looked up at me slightly annoyed, "Lucy, I understand your excitement. However, please refrain from making anymore sudden outbursts." I simply chuckled in response. "Sorry Hisui. But I just remembered that I don't need a ride." She looked up at me in curiosity as she begun to get up. We were currently packing any materials I would need for my trip. We had already mapped out where I would be going and when and we're outside, getting ready to pack my luggage in a carriage that would take me to the countryside. But not anymore.

I unhook the silver key from by belt. "Stand back princess. Open gate of the winged horse , Pegasus!" We're surrounded by golden light as I hear the familiar 'ding dong' sound indicating the opening of a gate. When the blinding light cleared, before us stood a white horse with and light blue tinted maine and angelic like wings. Hisui and I express our thoughts at the same time. "Wow! So Pretty!" "Good morning, madams. Which one of you two excellent maidens are my master?" I walked forward after being caught off guard by the fact that he is actually a pegasus and not a guy in a horse costume. "My name is Lucy, and I'll be the one making a contract with you." Pegasus bowed his head in front of me. "Very well then master. I hope to serve you well and exceed your expectations." I shook my head, used to the master-slave contract that all the spirits seemed to be accustomed too. It wasn't right. "Please Pegasus, I'm not your master. We're partners, friends on equal footing. I expect you to try your hardest and nothing more." Pegasus looked slightly shocked by my statement, but then adopted a warm smile that reflected my own. "Very well, Madam Lucy. You can call me whenever you need. I use the guidance of the stars to find any location you wish." "Perfect. I am actually just about to go on a journey to find a celestial temple; do you know where it is?" Pegasus shook his head, "I apologize madam, but I need to see a map and the location to be able to know directly where I must go." I adopted a small depressing look that seemed to make Pegasus shrink down at making me upset. "I see. Well we do have a map of locations where it could be. I was just hoping that you would be able to take me to it without all the searching."

My face grew brighter as I smiled once again, my voice filled with optimism, to show Pegasus that everything was alright. It worked as I saw a smile once again emerge on his face. "Easily Madam. Just show me the map and I'll be able to bring you to any location on it." "Perfect!" I gave him the map to look over and turned to Hisui to say my departing words. "Hisui, I can't thank you enough for your help. Really, you've been a blessing to me." She smiled as we embraced in a hug. "Don't worry about it Lucy. Like I said I still feel in your debt and I'll help you any way I can." I smiled. "Are you going to visit Fairy Tail before you leave?" Over the time I had been here, I told Hisui about my predicament and my leaving of the guild. I shook my head. "I promised I would return with either Aquarius' fixed key or 5 years after I left. I won't disappoint them. Not after all of the support they gave me." Hisui simply smiled in response.

It's time. Time to follow my path. The path that will lead me to Aquarius. "I'll find you Aquarius. I promise." A single tear slips from my eyes and falls down my cheek. "Madam, I am ready to depart at your convenience." I take one last look at Hisui as I hop on Pegasus. We share the same warm smile. "Thank you for everything, Hisui!" "It was my pleasure Lucy!"

Off we go, flying faster than the wind. I look back to see Crocus fading from my sight. The place I called home for a year, when I could not do the same for Fairy Tail. Here was where I tracked everyone's movements for when we brought the guild together. It was here, where I found the possible location of the temple, so I can once again reach Aquarius.

 **One Month Later**

I sat in a makeshift camp watching the fire and the fish cooking above it. It has been one month since we left Crocus. In that time we've visited 4 out of the six locations Hisui had determined the temple could be in. None of them have been correct so far. With Pegasus' speed, we can get from one location to another in the matter of a day, however I've been making sure to give thorough searches. There is no way that I'll lose Aquarius because I didn't look hard enough.

Currently we're about a mile off from the next location. Pegasus is drinking from a nearby stream and gathering more fish for my dinner before returning to the celestial world. Looking up into the night sky, the stars can be clearly seen. It feels so peaceful, being away from people. It does get lonely sometimes and in those times, I call either Loke or Vigor to keep me company.

While staying at each location, i've also begun my short breaks of training. Mainly, i've been working with Loke at increasing my hand to hand combat skills. I'm still really shaky with them, however, I am getting better. I can block and take a fist powered by regulus without flying across the plain, but it still hurts. I reach down to rub the bandage the covers my thigh. At the 3rd stop I came into contact with a bear and decided to use the opportunity of a weak enemy to practice my fighting in real combat, however it didn't work out in my favor and I will now have a nasty bear claw scar on the outer part of my left thigh. 'I'll have to make sure to wear pants now so I can cover that up.'

Hearing the rustling of leaves, I look to my side to see Pegasus emerge from the bushes, with one more fish in his mouth. He plops it into the pack I have for food and then looks toward me. "Will this be enough, Madam?" I look at him with a warm smile and tired eyes. Traveling and training along with the searching has taken a lot out of me. "Yes, thank you Pegasus. You can go home now." With that, a golden light erupts as Pegasus' gate closes. I look back at the fire, staring at it and admiring the beauty of an uncontrollable, destructive force that brings light and guides the way.

Finishing the last of my cooked fish, I get ready for bed. From the location of the moon in the sky, I can tell it's about 11 at night. Learning to survive in the wilderness had been difficult but slowly, I am adapting. A golden light erupts next to me, and I turn to see Vigor standing there with her emotionless eyes. "Vigor, what are you doing here?" She turn to looks at me after staring in the direction of the stream that Pegasus came from. "Punishment, Hime?" "No Vigor. Now what did you need?" She looks off again once more to the direction of the stream. "Brother and I agreed that since you have been thoroughly searching through each area thus far, that we would save you the trouble and inform you that the temple you seek is beyond that creek." She point over to the direction she had be staring at, but I didn't care. I stood up in excitement and shook her by her shoulders. "You mean the temple is here! It's right next to me and I didn't see it when we landed!" Vigor simply looked at me with a slight grin on her face. "Punishment, Hime?"

I didn't even care to respond at that point. "I started to gather my things up and put out the fire. Once I had everything packed up Virgo grabbed my things and disappeared to the celestial world once more. I started running. I passed the stream and kept going. I tripped and fell in some mud but I didn't care. I ran at full speed and like the light at the end of the tunnel, I could see the clearing beyond the trees. I broke through the forest and stared into the clearing. I looked up into the sky and saw the stars clearer than I've ever seen before. When I brought my gaze back down, I saw it. Standing on top of a hill. In ruin but still standing. My key to Aquarius.

The Temple.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14, everybody! Updates may be a little slower, working on another story that may come out soon. I may just finish this one though, and then start really focusing on the next one._

 **Chapter 14 - Shattered Once Again**

Walking up the hilltop, I feel a slight breeze of wind. A summer breeze that cools the skin in the hot sun, but without the sun, it causes chills to run up my spine. Finally reaching the top, I see the temple in all of its ruined glory.

There stands a tall tower to the left of the ruined entrance. At this point, you wouldn't even be able to call the temple a structure. It's built with limestone that's now covered with moss and cracks. The walls that once encased the interior now seem like a stone fence with some high and low peaks. The stained windows that seemed to have held the symbols of the zodiac signs are broken and cracked. Walking into the building from the rusted open door, I can get a better look at the interior from the light shined in through the open walls. It is structured very similarly to that of a church. The pews that decorate the left and right sides of the main hall are dusted and the wool seats have worn. Weeds stick out through the wooden floorboards and the dirt ground can be seen where the wood has completely deteriorated. Looking towards the end of the hall, I can see a podium of where, I assume, a preacher spoke the words of the stars. It sits on a platform a foot higher than the floor. I stood behind the podium, looking at the worn out pews and ruined temple.

"This place was once crowded with people who worshiped the stars. What happened?"

"People stopped coming."

I jumped at the response to the question I had spoke, falling to the ground in surprise. Standing up once more, using the podium as support, I look for the voice. Looking around I see a little old woman standing in the doorway that leads to a hallway on the side of the main hall. She snorts at my reaction and walks over to where I am. I walk to the side as she looks inside the podium and reaches for a book covered in dust.

"So, what brings a stranger like you to this ruined temple?" She doesn't face me as she speaks but goes about her task of looking through the book, probably for some sort of passage. I clear my throat to get rid of any nervousness in my voice.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I come here with two requests."

"Heartfilia?" The woman looks up from her book, seemingly reminiscing about something. "Haven't heard that name in ages."

I look confused and the woman seems to hear it in my voice. "You have?"

"Yes. Heartfilia. One of the strongest celestial wizard lines in history. Specifically, Anna Heartfilia, who once wielded the 12 zodiacs with ease."

I was shocked. One of my ancestors contracted all 12 zodiacs. Why did none of my spirits tell me?

"So, Heartfilia, what is it that you want? Even a bloodline as sacred as your wouldn't know about this temple."

Regaining my confidence, I look at the woman once again.

"I came here with two requests."

"Which are?"

"I want to be trained in stronger celestial magic, what I have isn't good enough."

The woman snorted once again.

"So 9 zodiac gates aren't good enough for you?" Once again I was shocked.

"How do you know how many keys I have?"

The woman look up from the book and into the stars.

"I can sense the powers of the stars within you and around you. I can sense what constellations you posses, and from the looks of it, you posses not only most of the zodiacs, but the strongest of them too. And you call yourself incompetent."

I was getting slightly angry at the woman now, she seemed irritable and was insulting me if only slightly.

"Well, what about attack spells?"

"What about them?"

"I need to learn to be able to fight on par with my spirits so that I may back them up."

"Why? The whole purpose of spirits is so that you don't have to fight. They do the heavy lifting for you so that you can sit back behind the shield they make."

Oh hell no!

"That's wrong! Celestial spirits have feelings too!" The woman looked shocked at my outburst and finally stared at my angry face, but I wasn't done yet.

"They aren't shields! They may not die but they still feel pain! Abandonment, guilt, they all have emotions! They aren't just mindless beasts you can use as shields! Anyone who thinks so, DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE A CELESTIAL WIZARD!" Breathing heavily from my outburst, I see a smile grow on the woman's face as she turns away. We sit in silence for a moment before she breaks it once again.

"So then, what is your second wish, child?" Her voice is kinder than before, holding less hostility and annoyance. However, I look down in shame as I remember my purpose of being here.

"I wish to repair a key, and reunite with a friend I have lost."

The woman looked at me once again and sighed.

"So, you were the one who broke the key."

"You knew?"

She put the book away and walked down the middle of the main hall, running her hands on the pews as she spoke.

"I sensed a disturbance within the celestial world about a year ago, as well as the summoning of the Celestial Spirit King. I should have figured only a Heartfilia could accomplish such a feat."

"So, you'll help me repair Aquarius' key?" Excitement filled my voice. The woman stopped walking and simply stood in the middle of the church.

"My apologize child. However, Aquarius is gone forever."

Just like the key that shattered a year earlier, my heart gives way, and breaks into pieces.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15, everybody!_

 **Chapter 15 - A Tale of Old**

"What . . . What do you mean, she's gone forever?"

Tears were falling from my eyes uncontrollably as I was struck with the information. Though I was crying, I was still fighting the outburst and tempting call to curl up into a ball and cry my heart out. Even so, I had fallen to my knees in defeat. The woman turned to look down at me, sorrow on her face.

"It is true that celestial spirits cannot die by any physical means, however, if the key is broken then there is no way for the spirit to return."

"So, just because their gate is gone, they have to go with it?" I sounded like a child whose parents are explaining to them why their puppy died. The woman gave off a disappointed sigh.

"It is a curse, my dear. A curse put onto the celestial world by an evil spirit who was banished to Earthland years ago."

I wiped my tears, finally standing once again. "What do you mean?" The woman stood on one of the pews, motioning that I sit on the one in front of her. She had a coughing fit before she began her tale. I went to get some water but she had me sit down. I did so and looked up to her expectantly.

"Once there was a man who loved spirits with all of his life, so much so that when he died, the king made him into a spirit."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, no pipe down child!" She cleared her throat as she began recalling the tale once again.

"The man worked as a spirit for a number of centuries. He worked as Leo. Leo the lion." I gasped. "Loke!" She looked down at me. "No child, this is a different man than the spirit you are contracted to today. The spirit of Leo that exists today took the place of that man." I remained quiet as I considered this. People could become spirits?

"After the man, Leo, had worked for so long with different masters, he ran into his final master. Your ancestor, Anna Heartfilia." I gasped once again. "Why does it seem like every problem in the celestial world includes my family?" The woman snorted in response. "Trust me child, there a far more problems that your family was involved in." I sighed guessing that it was probably true.

"Now then, where was I? Ah, yes. Under the contract of Anna, Leo flourished and once Anna contracted all 12 Zodiacs, Leo was designated the leader of the 12. They were an unstoppable team. Then tragedy struck."

"What happened?"

"A dark wizard, whom I'm sure you know well enough." I thought for a minute of all the dark wizards I knew, and there was only one that could live for centuries and more. "Zeref!"

"Yes, at that time, 400 years ago, the boy had just obtained his immortality, mind you. Nevertheless, he was still as dangerous as he is now. However, he was not as evil." I looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The man known as Zeref used to be a regular human, he had a family. A mom, dad, and a younger brother. However, his family was killed and Zeref became obsessed with, specifically, the death of his younger brother. He began studying the magics of life and death and developed the R-System and, more importantly for this story, the Eclipse Gate." I took a minute to register everything that was said. My view of the dark wizard had been slightly changed now knowing of his past, but there were still more questions. The woman went on.

"Anyways, Zeref came to Anna with a request. He had been working with a group of dragons to create a plan to kill Acnologia, who had just become an impending threat for the people of that time. The plan was to send the dragons into a time when etherinano was higher concentrated so that the dragons may have enough power to stop Acnologia. The dragons had also adopted children who they were training in dragon slaying magic, and it was decided that the dragons would hide in their children's bodies for easy transportation through the gate."

This all sounded too familiar. Dragon slayers with dragons in their body with a plan to stop Acnologia. Something wasn't adding up. The woman kept going.

"Anna agreed. Because Eclipse was a gate, Zeref figured it logical to power it with magic that specializes in opening gates, thus the requirement of Anna and her 12 Zodiacs. However, even if it was for a good cause, the magic used to make the gate was still corrupted. It infected the 12 zodiacs and they began to change." I understood this problem, seeing as I myself faced it. The woman looked down at me, and specifically, my look of understanding. "You were the one who fixed and caused the Eclipse problem the celestial world had a year ago, weren't you." I chuckled nervously at her accusing stare. "Well it wasn't all me, my friends from my guild helped me." The woman snorted once again.

"Moving on. The zodiac spirits were becoming corrupted from the dark magic and so, Leo took it upon himself to fix it and absorbed all of the dark magic. He became corrupted and with that power, was strong enough to go against the King himself; and he did. He went to war with the 11 zodiacs and the king, the silver keys not even attempting to help. Eventually the numbers worked against Leo, and thus he developed a way to kill the spirits once and for all."

"By destroying their key." I finished now understanding how this ties into Aquarius. The woman nodded. "Yes. He enchanted all of the zodiac keys so that the spirit was tied to the key in a spiritual connection. If the key goes, the spirit goes as well." I was full of questions.

"Wait, how did this man become Leo in the first place? Wouldn't there have already been a Leo?"

"Yes there was. However, that Leo was turned into Leo Minor, being replaced because he was not as noble as the man." I nodded. "Then what happened to the man that caused him to lose his status of Leo?"

"I was getting to that, girl! Leo had destroyed the keys of Pisces, Taurus, and Gemini. He was aiming for all 11, but the king did to him what he did to them. He destroyed Leo's key. However, with the corrupted celestial magic, Leo created a new key for himself to sustain his life. He was not a celestial spirit but he was not a human either. He was, and still is, a creature tied to a key as a prison." I nodded once more.

"But why hasn't he tried to kill the spirits again? How was he stopped?"

"The king replaced the fallen spirits with new keys and even finding a new Leo, then all 12 of the zodiacs gathered with his key in the tower to the left of here, and sealed his key closed. It remains sealed to this day, however, with the death of Aquarius, the seal has weakened."

I gasped. "You mean this man could break free!" The woman snorted, something she likes to do whenever I seem to ask a stupid question.

"Please, we still have 11 seals. He's strong but he isn't that strong. However, I did need to come here and check on the key to make sure everything was in order."

"Wait, so you aren't here all the time? You aren't some guardian of the temple?"

"Who would need to guard this temple? This place was abandoned after the key was sealed here and no one even knows about it anymore." She looked down at me with hostile curiosity.

"Speaking of which, how did you find this place?"

"I um. . . found it in a book I got from a mission." She looked at me with a sort of guard, probably needing to know how much I got from the contents of the book.

I stood up and pulled at a golden key. "Gate of the maiden, I open thee. Virgo!" After the light had fled the room from Virgo's arrival, said girl stood and look at me. "Punishment, Hime?" The woman raised one eyebrow at that. "Still the same punishment seeking hell hound, aren't you Virgo." Virgo turned to look at the woman, and a smile showed on her face. She bowed. "It is nice to see you once more, Grandmother." The woman nodded, all senses of hostility gone. "Likewise, child." "Wait, grandmother?" The woman looked at me like I was slow. "Yes child, my name is Aiera (i-era). I am considered the grandmother of the celestial world and all the spirits, even the king." I merely gaped as she spoke. "Wow." She just nodded like she expected my response.

I was going to ask another question, but was stopped by two books being shoved in my face. I looked up to see Virgo handing me the books. "Are these what you called for, Hime?" I shook my head to release myself from awe. "Yes, thank you Virgo. You can go home now if you want." "I await the next call, Hime." She bowed as she disappeared in golden light. I handed the books to Aiera, who accepted them and skimmed through both of them.

"I see." She then took a torch from the wall. 'I wonder if she's going to put them into her libra- and ok she's burning them.' "The books are worthless now." "What are you doing!? I need those!" She looked at me with annoyance and -like always- with hostility. "Why? You came here to learn. Am I not as good as a teacher as those books with limited knowledge?" I paused. "Wait, you'll teach me?" Excitement filled my voice at the thought of finally having a teacher. Mama used to teach me the basics but then she died and I was left to learn all on my own. "Yes child, now go to the infirmary in the left wing for some sleep, we start first thing tomorrow."

I walked out the door that she entered from. Finding the infirmary, I didn't pay attention to the inside as I found my bed and collapsed on it, tired from my travels. The excitement I felt kept me up for an hour more. "My first teacher!" However, soon my eyes became heavy with slumber and I fell asleep, with one thought still in my mind. Aquarius.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16, everybody! I'm hoping to finish this story soon so that I can focus on other projects, so you guys can hopefully expect an ending within this week!_

 **Chapter 16 - Being with the Stars**

Training is a bitch and I don't understand why anyone does it regularly. I've been training with Aiera for 3 months now, and although I have seen improvement, I have also found the I am a firm hater of regulated exercise. No wonder why I've never done it like Natsu or Erza. Our day starts at 5 in the morning where we meditate for an hour on rocks in the middle of the stream. Feeling the world around us in ways like never before. My senses have already begun to increase and. My hearing, sight, smell. All of it has helped me become more attuned to my surroundings.

After meditation, I train in hand to hand combat with Loke while having Capricorn and Virgo's gates open so that I can work on magic endurance. Afterwards, I scavenge for my breakfast which usually consists of berries and fish, like the rest of my meals. Then, Capricorn opens his gate and helps me with my magic. Controlling it and expanding my magic container. Aiera then works with me on other celestial spells. I have mastered star barrier, which makes a wall of stars in front of me. Along with meteor, and shooting star - a spell that creates a white light of energy around my hand that I can fire off at incredible speeds. After that is more fish for lunch.

Next, Aiera has me keep Virgo's gate open while I train with Loke in the different forms of my star dress. Using it to increase the amount of magic I can draw from my spirits. I have found that I work best with Aquarius' however, by the time this training is complete, Aiera says I'll be equally strong in all 10 forms. I then work with Virgo on my whip and increase the output of magic I use. Then is more fish for dinner. Afterwards I have the day to read up on my ancestry and the celestial worlds, falling asleep at 9 and repeating the next day.

Sitting around the fire with Aiera for dinner, I can't help but think about Aquarius. She has never left my mind despite the time i've focused on training, all of it seems worthless if I can't see here again. "Aiera." She hums in response as she is calmly reading a book next to me. "Is there really no way to bring Aquarius back? Have I ended the 12 zodiacs and made it the 11?" I was clearly crying by this point. The thought that I not only ended Aquarius, but hindered the zodiacs is just too much for me. Aiera sighs as she closes her book and faces me. "Child, I'm sorry to say, but the spirit you knew as Aquarius is no more. As for the idea of Aquarius, a new soul can become the water bearer and take her place among the 12." I look up in surprise. "What do you mean?" "Did you learn nothing from the story of Corrupted Leo! If a soul passes the tests and is approved by the king, they can become a zodiac spirit. I'm sure the king has already begun searching." We sat in silence for a moment. I was lost in thought. Getting up, I looked towards Aiera. "I'm gonna head for bed now. I'll see you tomorrow." She simply grunted in response as I walked away.

Walking into the infirmary, I looked at the room I'd been sleeping in. It had no roof and there we're only two full walls still intact. Lying in my bed, I stared up into the stars, unable to shake the thoughts in my head. "I could become Aquarius." It made sense. I'm proficient in her star dress and I had a deep connection with her, despite the fact that we butted head a lot. "Do I have the right, to become Aquarius?" I had also ended her existence. She was gone, and nothing could change that. "Do I have the right to pick up where she left off?"

A bright light shined in the room. I looked to the left of my bed to see Loke standing there with a comforting expression. "I felt a disturbance in your emotions, Lucy. Are you alright?" I turned my face away from Loke, and stared back into the night sky. The stars were so peaceful, so calm. Could I join them? Do I have the right to join them? "Hey Loke?" He hummed in response as he stroked my hair. I'm sure he's doing it to calm me down so I can talk to him, just like i've done to Natsu when he has motion sickness sometimes. "Do you think I would make a good celestial spirit?" His hands stop abruptly and I can see them start to shake out of the corner of my eye. I look at his face, which had adopted a serious expression. Yet at the same time, I can see the fear in his eyes. "Why would you ask that Lucy?" His voice is shaky almost full of fear.

"I was thinking, that I could become the new Aquarius." Loke completely removed his hands from me and shifted in his chair. I rolled onto my side so I could face him. "Why would you want to do that?" I shifted once more and raised my upper body by leaning on my hands. "What do you me why?" Loke was looking down so I was unable to see his face, however I could hear the anger and desperation in his voice. "Don't you have a perfectly comfortable life as a human?" "Well sure, but I think that as the one who destroyed her key I shou-" "YOU SHOULD DO NOTHING!" I was startled by Loke's raised voice and looked at him, his face still hidden behind his hair. His voice grew softer as he spoke. "Aquarius sacrificed herself so that you could live as a human, with you friends. Don't throw that away just because you see it as your duty to take her place. We didn't tell you about this for that reason." "You knew it was possible?" Loke looked up as he could hear the anger in my voice. How they could keep this from me, I don't know. But looking at the face a depression that Loke wore, I may be able to understand.

"Of course I knew. After all, I was human at one point." Thinking back, I remembered that Loke, Gemini, Taurus, and Pisces all became spirits after the corrupted Leo incident. "Do you miss being human?" My tone changed from angry to soft and comforting. I didn't want to force him to recall memories he may not like. "I'm sure I did, however, as time went on, I began to forget who I was. All I know, is that I was a child who was close to Anna." "My ancestor?" "Yes. It was she who chose me to be the next Leo. Whether I was her son or her student, I don't know, I just know that I cared for her, and she cared for me." "Is the same true for the others." Loke took a deep breath that seemed to calm him down after recalling the past. "I'm sure it is. We were all once human, and after the curse more keys were broken. In fact, I think Aquarius and Capricorn are the only two spirits who have remained since the beginning of celestial times." I looked down in shame. "And now she's gone." I felt Loke put a hand on my own in an effort to comfort me. "Yes but it was to defend you, the world, and your family. I'm sure that if she had to go, that's how she would have wanted it." We sat in a comfortable silence for a minute, until I broke it.

"So you don't want me to take her place because you don't want me to lose who I am now, and the memories of my family?" Loke sighed once more, seeing as I wouldn't drop the subject. "Lucy, if you were to become the new spirit of Aquarius, you would have to abandon the life you have now. The adventures you could go on, getting married, having kids, watching them grow. You'd miss out on all of that." " _I wanted to go on . . . More . . . Adventures . . ."_

"Isn't there a way to get around that." It's true that I don't want to miss out on all of those milestones but I can't shake the feeling that if anyone should be Aquarius, it should be me. I owe it to her, to keep her memory alive. "Like, couldn't the king preserve my spirit when I die, and use it to repair her key?" "You're asking the king to allow the spirit of Aquarius to lie dormant within you until you die. The constellation wouldn't shine nor would any other celestial mage be able to use the key until your death." "Still Loke, I want to ask mustache man myself." He sighed once more, realizing that this was inevitable. "Fine, but talk to Aiera about it tomorrow, before you go to the king."

I agreed and, very quickly, Loke retreated back to the Celestial World. I turned in my bed and fell asleep, contemplating how I would bring the topic up to Aiera in the morning, and what her reaction would be.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17, everybody!_

 **Chapter 17 - The Completed Plan**

"YOU WANNA WHAT!?" Wiping the water off of my face from Aiera's spit take, I figured out that during a meal was not the best time to bring up my plan. Calmly sighing I began to repeat myself.

"I told you, I would like to becom-" "I heard you the first time!" She interrupted me and got up from her seat on a log and began to pace around the fire we had made to cook our breakfast. "I'm just, caught off guard is all. I shouldn't be though, this is exactly what I would expect from a Heartfilia." I smiled. "So you'll let me talk to the king about it?" "I never said that! Have you even thought this all through?" "Well yeah, I was going to ask the king to see if I could become the spirit after I die an-" "But that's just it! If you do die, it isn't really a death. You'll be reborn as Aquarius without your human friends around. You'll remember them long enough to see them all die and then feel the loneliness that comes with being a spirit." "I won't be alone, I'll have the other zodia-" "What happens if you all are separated with different masters? What happens if you are contracted with a poor master who treats you like dirt? These are all things you have to consider when becoming a spirit. A zodiac no less; many evil people will also be after your key."

I hadn't really considered any of these things, and you could tell by the smug look on Aiera's face that she knew I hadn't. Yet, my determination didn't waver. I would become Aquarius. I would continue her legacy. " _Even if I can't see you. . . Even if we are separated far from each other . . . I'll always be watching over you. I'll definitely watch over you forever."_ It's true that I'll live out my friends with this plan, but I know that i'll only be that much closer to them. I'll be able to watch the guild and make sure they follow the right path forever. I'll find a way. "I'll figure all that out when I get there, but right now I want to speak to the king about my plan." I stood and spoke with determination that caused Aiera to pause where she stood. I could see a faint smile appear on her face for a minute, if that, until she turned her back towards me.

"Very well, child. I can see that you will not be convinced until the king himself tells you otherwise." She pulled out a key from within her robes. "So stubborn, you Heartfilia's." Bright light surrounded the area, that blinded me for a minute. When it cleared, Aiera was standing before a purple circle within the air. I stood there with my mouth wide open by her action. "Well, are you coming child?" She turned away from me and entered the portal. I followed after her, seeing no reason not to, and was surrounded by purple light. It felt like I was falling, from the ground, and from my own body. I was falling. Until finally, I landed. Very painfully.

Getting up and looking around, I recognize my surroundings as the Celestial World. We stand within a small temple similar to the architecture of the Greeks. It stands open to the rest of the world with no walls, but pillars. I look towards Aiera and approach her as she takes in the structure. "How did you get us here? I thought only celestial spirits could transport us to the celestial world." She snorts as she responds. "Fool, I am the grandmother of celestial spirits. Of course I have key to bring me here." I give a sound of understanding while I continue to observe the purple sky that engulfs the temple, until a voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Aiera, old friend, what brings you to the Celestial World?" Looking ahead, I see the the Celestial King floating before the small planet on which the temple is located. Aiera clears her throat as she begins to speak. "Well your majesty, this one," she points a finger over her shoulder towards me. "Would like to end your searches and become the new spirit of Aquarius." The king adopts a look of pure curiosity and somewhat of cockiness for a moment, like he expected this. He looks past Aiera onto me. "Is this true, old friend? You would like to give up your humanity to become the new spirit of Aquarius?" I shake my head. "I do not wish to give up my humanity. My plan is that, once I die of natural causes as a human, that my spirit will then become that of Aquarius. I do not wish to lose out on all of the moments as a human, however, I also do not wish for the spirit of Aquarius to be lost, and I feel that it is my duty to replace her." I take a deep breath, remembering all of the times I've spent with Aquarius, up until the last moment. "As the one who broke her key." My voice didn't waver as I spoke, showing determination through and through.

The king stays silent for a moment. "So you would like me to end the search for a new spirit and wait until your death, before giving rebirth to Aquarius?" I nod. "I know that it is a lot to ask, mustache man, but please, I owe it to Aquarius. I owe it to myself. To pick up where she was forced to leave off, and continue her legacy." I feel the tears run down my face, however, I do not see them fall. I refuse to look down in shame.

There is silence for a moment, as the king considers my demands. After minutes of consideration, he speaks. "Very well, old friend. I will allow you to take over as Aquarius when you pass." My tears of sadness are replaced with ones of joy. "Thank you so much, Celestial King!" He chuckles slightly as a small smile appears on his face. "However, I do expect you to train and learn about her abilities with Aiera now, so that there is less you must do when you become a spirit. You'll be making the world wait a long time for a new key, they better not have to wait any longer because you don't know what you're doing." I nod instantly. "Of course!" "Now then old friend, please depart. There is much I still have to do." Aiera and I nod as she opens the gate once again and we pass through it.

Back in our world, night has fallen. Aiera sends me to sleep so that she may spend some quiet time preparing our new training regiment. As I stare up into the night sky while in my bed, I can only think about how some day, I will join the constellations in the sky. "One day. One day I'll join you all." As I fall into slumber, I fail to notice the constellation of the water bearer watching over me.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18, everybody! Probably one of my favorite chapters and I think it could be the longest one I've made. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 18 - Always Tough**

 _Dear Mama,_

 _It's been a while since I last wrote to you, hasn't it. I've been busy training, so forgive me. Speaking of which, training has taken a different curve ever since our visit to the Celestial World and the approval of the king for me to become Aquarius. One year has passed since then and my growth has been enormous._

 _Though Aiera had begun to focus most of my training on that of Aquarius - learning water spells, swimming with a mermaid tail, changing my wardrobe - we have not stopped the training I had before. My hand to hand combat has become to what Loke considered the level Natsu had during Tartarus, maybe even better, although I'm sure he's grown far beyond that. My magical abilities have also increased. Capricorn said that if I were to get back together with my team, no matter what mission we went on, I would not run out of magic during it. By doing solo mission-like work, my magic can last up to 15 hours constantly, but with everyday life tasks I could run it constantly for 2 days._

 _I am fully capable with my whip, and I also finished with my work on the 10 star dresses. I mastered Aquarius the quickest, and after that came Loke's, then Virgo, then Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Capricorn, Sagittarius, Scorpio, and finally Cancer - who came last simply because he is a different sea creature than what I'm used to. My spirits have been a great help through my star dress training. Coming through the gate by themselves and working with me to learn the ropes of their dress._

 _My training is slowly coming to an end. I still do exercise to keep my skills sharp and meditate in the morning, however, I am slowly abandoning long hours of training and gaining more free time. When we first began the new regiment, I had none because all of my free time was spent reading up on spirits 101. I learned how to feel the pull of the master's magic opening the gate. How much of my magic would be suppressed depending on the strength of my master. How a spirit could come through their own gate if the connection with their master is strong enough._

 _My physical physique is not the only thing that has changed either. My hair has grown out to my mid back and has a braid going down the middle. My clothes have become even more suggestive. I now sport only a light blue and white bikini top and white capri pants and sandals, along with the light blue belt that holds my keys. If only Papa could see me now! He'd have a heart attack! Every now and then, my thoughts go back to Fairy Tail. How are they doing? What all has changed? Did they search for me?_

 _That last thought always seems to stem from my previous belief that I was a burden and hated by them. I know that isn't true though, it couldn't be. It just came from my own doubts. I felt weak so I figured they thought I was weak too._

 _Aiera has become less active in my training, usually standing to the side in most exercises when before she would participate in them. I don't mind though. Even though she is still a hostile and sometimes aggravating woman, she's the first real teacher i've ever had. I love her like she was my aunt and it pains me that i'll have to leave her soon. I plan on going back to Fairy Tail within the next couple of months, however I"ll never forget this place and I'll make sure to visit it and Aiera._

 _I have to stop here, Mama. Dinner is ready and I don't want to miss it._

 _Thanks for listening, and I love you. Tell Papa I said hi!_

 _Your daughter,_

 _Lucy_

Putting the pencil down, I stand up from my seat on a chair and stretch my legs and back. After a little bit, I couldn't handle the lack of decoration and furniture in my so called 'room.' I asked Aiera where she sleeps and it turns out that there are a couple of guest bedrooms on the right wing of the temple. After some convincing, I was able to move to the vacant one to the left of her's. It has a nicer bed along with a desk and chair to write on. It also has slightly more constructed walls and a ceiling; I do miss looking up at the stars though.

Walking out, through the halls, I can hear coughing coming from outside. Aiera seems to be coughing more and more. Must be allergies or maybe she's coming down with something. We don't have medicine here, so if it gets really bad, I may have to get her to Wendy. It won't matter, with Pegasus' help, we could get there in a flash.

Outside, dinner is already done cooking, and Aiera is sitting on one of the logs. She's staring into the fire, almost like she's considering something and having a fight about it in her head. I decided to interrupt her internal conflict before it could become external.

"Hey, Aiera!" She jumped in her seat, slightly startled before looking back at me.

"What do you want child?"

"Dinner?" It came out more as a question than a statement. I didn't know what to do in this situation. Aiera is always slightly hostile but i"ve never seen Aiera hostile yet fragile at the same time. She sighed before standing up.

"No need child, you'll be skipping dinner tonight."

"What? Why?" She sighed once more as she walked over to me. She looked up to me with a face of complete seriousness.

"Because, we're going to begin the ritual to bind your spirit to the key of Aquarius, and when you die, it will then build a new key."

I gasped in excitement. It was here. The day that would decided the rest of my future. I was slightly nervous, 'what if something goes wrong' but I couldn't contain the excitement that overwhelmed me.

"Really! We're going to start!?" She sighed once again and shook her head.

"Yes but first, we need to track down the other two zodiac spirits. I'll have to enter the Celestial World and track them from ther-"

"I know where they are." She turned her head to me in an instant, and calmly smacked me in my ribs.

"Why didn't you say so first child!" Recovering from the pain in my side, I looked up from my slightly bent over position. For an old woman, she hits hard when i'm not prepared.

"You never asked."

"Well let's go." She started walking off, but then stopped and turned to me.

"If you knew where the other keys are, then why don't you have them?"

"Well they're contracted to one of my friends, Yukino. Actually, she offered me her spirits once. However, I declined because I could see how much she loved her spirits and I could sense their connection. Although it would have been nice to wield all 12 zodiacs, I didn't want to separate them."

Aiera's face became a little warmer and adopted a small smile before it returned to her stare of seriousness.

"Well then, you go find this Yukino girl and bring her back her as soon as possible."

"Alright."

 **About an Hour Later**

Finally, arriving at Sabertooth, I sighed once Pegasus' gate closed. I had forgotten that Pegasus couldn't go anywhere he hadn't personally been to or seen. There were no maps at the temple and so we had to go back to Crocus to find a map to Sabertooth for Pegasus. I didn't feel like prolonging the trip because of how excited I was, so I skipped out on a reunion with Hisui. We'll have to do it another time.

I listened in on what was happening inside the guild before entering. There was noise coming from inside, but it was nowhere near as loud as Fairy Tail can be. Opening the door, only a couple of people stopped to look at me, but they stopped on my face and gasped. Soon the guild became quiet as everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

Before I said anything, I heard some stomping and looked up as Sting, Rogue, Yukino, and Minerva all came out from the second floor. They too, stopped once they saw me, however it was Sting who spoke first.

"Blondie?"

"Hey guys." I did a nervous wave with my hand, slightly uncomfortable with the fact that everyone was just staring at me. I didn't realize I was that interesting. It was Yukino who then made the first action, as she then ran down the stairs and jumped at me, engulfing me in a hug.

"Lucy!"

"Hey Yukino!" I hugged back and gladly accepted the change of mood in the room. That is until Sting had to open his mouth.

"I guess I better tell Natsu about this."

Faster than most could comprehend, I leaped out of Yukino's embrace and jumped Sting before he could leave. I glared down on him, as he looked up to me in confusion.

"Blondie what are you-"

"No."

"What?"

"Don't call Natsu."

"Are you insane!? Last year he came bursting in here and practically tackled Yukino asking for you. I'm gonna tell him you're here. Rogue, Minerva, help me out."

Suddenly I was teleported off of Sting and was now facing Minerva and Rogue on the first floor, both ready to hold me down. 'I guess I can test myself before asking for Yukino's help.'

"Well then, let's fight."

I pulled out three keys, which got a surprised gasp from Yukino.

"Gate of the Maiden, Archer, and Twins, I open thee! Virgo! Sagittarius! Gemini!"

With the power I have now, I know that this strategy can work.

"Virgo handle Rogue for a minute. Sagittarius, keep Minerva off Gemini for a minute! Gemini, you know what to do!"

As Virgo dug under the guild hall to deal surprise attacks on Rogue, Sagittarius began shooting arrows at Minerva. She was able to block them all, however, after all Sagittarius isn't the best match for someone who can teleport objects. However, he bought us enough time, as Gemini digs within theirs and my memory to find what they need, and they soon transform to take the shape of the one person who can put up an even fight with Minerva. Erza!

With Gemi-Erza taking the fight, Sagittarius moves to help Virgo with Rogue who has entered Shadow Drive. I observe the battlefield before deciding where I should best put my efforts. Suddenly, I see Sting fall from the second floor. He's in White Drive and I turn to see Loke and Capricorn standing above us on the second floor.

"We can handle this Lucy!"

I turn back to my own fight and change into Aquarius' star dress as I head to Minerva and Gemi-Erza.

"Thanks guys!"

Gemini could only copy Erza's power up to Tartarus, and I'm sure Minerva has grown since then, so they'll need my help. As they hold Minerva in place with swords and arms clashing, I aim my arm to enter the fight. Seeing an opening I gather my magic into my hand, only feeling slightly tired.

"Shine forth! Shooting Star!" Bright light gathers around my outstretched fist and then fires at an incredible speed that impacts with Minerva almost as soon as I fired it. Gemi-Erza then takes this opportunity to push Minerva back and hit her with another slash of their sword. They then re-equip into Erza's Armadura Fairy armor and begin pushing Minerva back even further. However, as I expected, Minerva is stronger than Erza was and is easily able to defend herself against their strikes. Despite this, Minerva has taken a fair amount of injuries. Not enough to use my attack though.

I step in front of Gemi-Erza, suggesting that I plan on finishing this soon, and bring forth my magic once more. I've been practicing my water magic, so I figure, what better time to use it than now?

"Water Nebula!" My water surrounds Minerva and forces her in a cube in which she struggles to escape and get her breath. When I began water magic - rather than studying other spells - to really learn the magic, I tried to build spells I had seen Juvia use from scratch so that I could really understand how water works and is built.

When I see that Minerva is beginning to lose consciousness, I release the water and prepare my strongest attack.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such brilliant shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Complete thy aspect...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

Urano Metria!"

Planets surround us as they all shine their light down and attack Minerva ending her struggle as she falls into unconsciousness. Gemini disappeared, going back to the celestial world, and I turn back to the others to see how their fights have been going - my magic far more depleted than I hoped.

Sting and Rogue had joined their battles into one, however, my spirits are accustomed to working as a team, and they've done it for far longer than the dragon slayers. Though all four of my spirits have broken a sweat, Sting and Rogue are far outmatched, needing dragon force in order to stay awake and in the fight. With my increased magic, my spirits can use more of their magic and can compete with dragon force. Along with the fact that Sting and Rogue are fighting 4 attack based spirits, they didn't stand a chance. I walk over to where their battle has ended, carrying Minerva on my back.

"Thanks guys, but I can handle it from here." My spirits close their gates and Sting and Rogue look up to me.

"Blondie!"  
"Minerva!"

"Relax guys, she's fine, just unconscious. Yukino can you help me carry them to your guy's infirmary?"

"Huh? Oh sure!" Yukino runs towards us, shaking off her surprised expression and helps Rogue up along with him leaning on her for support. I do the same for Sting and together we bring the three wounded mages into their infirmary and lay them each on their own beds. Sting turns his head in bead, and looks towards me.

"The hell did you even come here for, Blondie?"  
"Oh that's right!" I turn and grab Yukino on the shoulders surprising her once again.

"Yukino, I need your help!"

"Uh . . . I . . Uh. . . With what Lucy?"

"I need the power of the 11 Zodiacs!"

"11, but isn't it 12 Lucy?" I looked back towards Rogue who had lifted his head in bed as he asked the fated question.

I take Aquarius' key from around my neck and place it on a counter for all 4 of them to see. Yukino gasps first, as she begins to understand what happened.

"Lucy, whose key is-"

"Aquarius."

"But when did this-How did this-What are you going to do?"

"Wait, Yukino, Blondie, what are you guys talking about?" I look up from the key to Sting.

"During the fight with Tartarus, I broke Aquarius' key to summon the Celestial King so that he could free my guild from the prison."

"So it was you who was the last Fairy?" I looked towards Minerva - who has woken up- remembering that she was our enemy at that time and was present when I was being hunted. I simply nodded in response. She looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry Lucy, for everything. If I had come to my senses sooner, I would have been able to help you."

"It's fine. But now I'm on a mission for Aquarius, and I need Yukino's help to complete it." I look back at Yukino with pleading eyes.

"Please, will you help me?" She looks back at me with determination in her eyes.

"Of course, Lucy. Whatever you need."

I sigh in relief.

"Thank you." I then look back at Sting who has also lifted his head in bed.

"Please don't tell Fairy Tail, that I was here. I want to surprise them when I come back for good."

He snorts back in response.

"I always wondered why you wanted to leave them. When Natsu and the rest of the guild came to us asking if we'd seen you, I could never think of a reason as to why you'd leave. But knowing about Aquarius and seeing you fight, I guess I can understand it somewhat. Goddamn Blondie, you got tough."

I smiled at him.

"I've always been tough, Sting. Maybe not always physically, but mentally and the difference doesn't matter when you're with your friends. It's sad to say, I didn't realize that now until recently."

Yukino and I walk towards the guild doors, the rest of the guild still in shock of the fight. I go outside and summon Pegasus while Yukino tells her guild mates what's happening. She then gets on Pegasus with Aiera and I, and we depart back to the temple. Time to being the ritual.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19, everybody! 2 chapters in a single day? How about 5!_

 **Chapter 19 - Desire**

We stand in the tower that sits on the left side of the temple. As we flew back on Pegasus, I informed Yukino of my plan to take over as Aquarius and the need for Libra and Pisces. I asked if she still wanted to help, and she agreed once more to assisting me.

Aiera uses a special chalk to draw small circles and a giant star onto the ground indicating where everyone must be. The 11 zodiacs will be summoned and will stand in the circles. They will surround me and the star will bring us to the Celestial King's mind where I will receive a test of some sort. Loke told me that this test could either be an illusion or a physical being and test my mental or physical strength, or both. Aiera gives us the okay, and Yukino and I enter the middle of the star. Time to begin.

We combine our magic power and summon forth the 11 zodiacs. Yukino then leaves the center of the star and bright light and winds begin to surround me and the spirits. Suddenly the ground begins to shake and the star - with us on it - begins to fly off into space; completely leaving behind the walls of the temple as if they were a facade. I'm sure my screams of shock and surprise have been lost into the voice, yet I try to get Loke's attention. He stares back at me with a stone cold expression. I guess all of the spirits won't let their emotions change their judgement; and that's just the way I want it.

Suddenly we stop in a dark void that I can only assume to be the Celestial King's mind, and the location of my test. The spirits disappear, one by one, taking away their light and leaving me in darkness. I'm left alone, to wander the dark void in search of my test.

"You idiot!"

I pause. The void around me - although empty - somehow still seems to stop at the sound of that familiar voice. The sound of water fills my ears as the echo of those words fades. I turn around to stare into the blue eyes with an irritated stare that I know so well. I inch closer, unable to believe my eyes, reaching out my hand hesitantly as if she'll disappear once I touch her.

"Aquarius! Is it really you?"

"Tsk! Of course it's me. God have you gone blind? You'll never get a boyfriend like that, you little girl!"

Tears that have welled up in my eyes now fall uncontrollably to the ground. I get closer to her, but I can't bring myself to hug her. I can't allow myself to feel her warmth. I don't deserve it.

"But how are you here? I thought your soul was destroyed when I broke your key because of the curse!"

"It was. And good riddance too, now I don't need to be bothered by your annoying calls."

"But I-"

"And I've come back, because I heard some hopeless blond had decided she deserved the right to be the next Aquarius."

I sat there in silence. Unable to meet Aquarius' accusing gaze, I looked down. This was my test, I had to be deemed worthy by the spirit whose place I'm taking; by the spirit I killed.

"Do you not think I'm worth?" It was soft, like a child. I glanced up to see Aquarius looking off to the side with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Whether I think you're worthy or not doesn't matter. I know you; and I know that even if you weren't worthy, you'd step up to the challenge. The question is, do you think you're worthy?"

I gaped at the thought that hadn't reached my mind.

"Lucy . . ." her voice was softer and more motherly. "Are you doing this because you want to, or are you doing this as a sense of duty?"

I couldn't answer. My thoughts were jumbled up. All this time, I had been questioned as to whether I was truly willing to commit to this act, yet I never thought about whether it was because of a sense of duty or desire.

Do I want this? Am I truly willing to live on as a spirit for eternity? Didn't I dream of passing on and being with Mama when I was stuck in that mansion? My mind goes back to a field of gold, shining bright in the sun. A memory that isn't really mine.

" _Hey Lucy!" I look towards two silhouettes in the distance, one of a cat and another of a boy with spiky hair. Behind them stands many more. "Everyone's waiting!" The cat screams out. "Get over here already!" The boy yells towards me. Tired of waiting, he runs forward with the cat flying behind him. He grabs my right hand - the one that shouldn't be, but the one dearest to me - and drags me along. "Now then, the adventures continue!" We run forward - the cat flying along with us - the boy's salmon hair flying back in the cool breeze. How I want this. To continue on like this; forever. "Yeah!"_

But time changes things. I have the chance to continue going on adventures and start a new path when I die. I have the chance to ensure that the future of Fairy Tail will continue down the infinity path of mystery and adventure. The chance of a lifetime. Could I give up that happy ending for a new path?

"Desire." Aquarius looks towards me, confused at first, but soon a soft grin settles itself on her face as she looks up towards the sky of this endless void.

"Very well then . . . Aquarius." The world around me begins to disappear as I fall away from my first friend. The light that she brought dies as I am dropped. Feeling myself fade into slumber, I look to the side to see an image of the Celestial King standing before a woman on a beach. She has brown hair along with a simple light blue bikini.

 _Are you willing to give up your humanity and become one with the stars, young one? . . . Is there anyway that I can become a spirit after I die of natural causes? . . . I apologize, human, but the Celestial World is in need of the 12 zodiacs, and therefore I need an answer now. If you are to act, it must be now. . . . Very well then. I'll take on the spirit of Aquarius._

I drift into sleep, with the light of the constellation of the water bearer, shining my path.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20, everybody!_

 **Chapter 20 - A Lost Relative**

My vision remains black. My thoughts are focused on my test and the encounter within it. My determination had never wavered but in that moment, it had. However, now I was sure. I was sure that not only my brain, but my heart was also ready. I was truly ready to become Aquarius. I was ready to face the world, to face the guild, to face Natsu, with my decision.

My eyes began to open but I immediately shut them as the light was too bright. Slowly, my eyes were able to adjust and I was faced with light coming from candles all around the room. I shifted and lifted myself up, supporting myself with my arms. I looked at my surroundings and determined that I was in my room in the temple. I looked to my side and saw Yukino lying asleep in a chair next to my bed.

I tried not to wake her but as I moved out from under the covers, she stirred and began to wake. She looked around in a daze at first, but once she locked eyes with me as I attempted to stand up, she became focused and completely awake.

"Lucy! You're awake!"

"Hey- Yukino." I grimaced at the weak and shaky feeling in my legs as I tried to stand. Yukino shot up from her chair and began to lightly move me back to the bed.

"You shouldn't walk yet, Lucy. You've been asleep for a couple of days now."

"A couple of days?" I looked around noticing that Aiera wasn't here.

"Where's Aiera, Yukino? Out making dinner; Or is it lunch time?" I looked back towards Yukino - who had become quiet - and saw her staring down at the floor.

"Lucy, I don't know how to tell you this, but Aiera passed the day after the ritual."

* * *

I stand in front of a headstone in the breezy night, only an hour after I had woken.

" _After you had passed out and begun the test for the ritual, we carried you back to your room so you could be comfortable. Even before then I saw how she was coughing during the ritual, but it became worse once we had left your room. I brought her to her own room, where she coughed up blood. She spent the night writing a letter and in the morning, when I went to check on her, she was dead. I'm so sorry Lucy! I-"_

The gravestone I stand before reads 'Aiera - Grandmother to all Celestial Spirits'. It should be added that she was a great teacher, too. Yukino put together the grave and buried her by herself, but here I stand, refusing to read the letter that Aiera left me. Is it out of spite? Aiera wouldn't finishing teaching me so I won't read her final words to me?

"Tsk. Forget that!"

I open up the letter and look at the poorly written letter. Written with ink, you can see how much she must have been shaking because of the long lines and scribbled out words - suggesting she messed up a lot.

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _By the time you're reading this, I've passed on. I don't know what the hell your friend here is going to do with me, but she better not just leave my corpse in my bed!_

I giggled. "Annoyed with everyone, even in death, Aiera?"

 _The ritual was a success, however, it's up to you on whether you pass or not. Of course you probably did. You're a Heartfilia after all! But even so, despite your blood line, I know you and the training you've done for this. You're determined to succeed and I know you will turn that dream into a reality. I'm sorry I can't be there for it._

 _Listen, Lucy. Despite my annoyed exterior, I really enjoyed my time here with you. Sure you were an idiot 9 times out of 10, but you worked hard and showed your love and care for the spirits. If you weren't taking Aquarius' place, I'd have you take mine! I'm glad I got to spend my last days with you. I'm glad I was able to help you grow and realize your dreams, but now, it's up to you to make your dreams happen._

 _I'll always watch over you,_

 _Aiera Heartfilia_

The letter falls from my hands along with my tears. To think that Aiera was related to me in some way. I try to stop my tears and hold back my urge to cry out. She wouldn't want that. But as I think of all the memories we'd shared and the time we spent together, I can't help but fall to my knees and allow my eyes to be flooded with tears.

"AIERA!"


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21, everybody!_

 **Chapter 21 - The Future**

The guild sits in silence as each individual processes Lucy's tale. Some like Wendy, Levy, or Mira, cry. Others like Laxus, Makarov, or Gray, sit in silence. After taking a moment to breathe, Lucy concludes her story.

"After that, I didn't really know what to do. I had been ready to return, but I couldn't really face anyone after Aiera's death, so I just stayed at the temple for a couple of months. I wanted to be alone, so I sent Yukino back to Sabertooth on Pegasus and just sat in Aiera's room by myself for a couple of days. It took Loke, Capricorn, and Taurus to finally get me outside. When I finally decided to leave, I went to Crocus first. I reunited with Hisui and told her my story as well as got a map for Magnolia. I did some exploring for a while and when I was done I came straight here, and that gets us to where we are now."

"So Lucy, my child, what about Aquarius? What will happen to you?"

It's Makarov who asks the first question. The guild is at a lost for words as to what to say to the blond who sits before them. There were many sad events in Lucy's journey but the fact still remains that, when she dies, she'll become Aquarius. Lucy places a hand on her heart as she responds.

"Well, you could arguably say that, a golden key has been placed within my heart. When I die - however I die - my magic and the magic placed within me by the ritual will combine and absorb my body. My body with disappear and in its place will rest the new golden key to the water bearer."

Lucy feels Natsu's arm around her waist tighten to the point of squeezing her. He had been quiet throughout the entire story, but Lucy had been able to guess his emotions by how he tightened his grip or loosened it at certain parts. When she was discussing her training and her fight against the 4 Sabertooth members, she even got a grin out of him, as a sense of pride in her. Now though, this grip is new. He had tightened his grip when things got sad or difficult in her story but it was never to this extent.

"Natsu, are you alright?" The guild has gone to murmuring amongst themselves about Lucy's story. Levy seeks comfort in Gajeel along with Wending who is held in Romeo's embrace. No one notices how that fire dragon slayer shakes.

"Are you really going to give away your life like that?" Lucy turns back to Natsu after she had been observing how family's reactions.

"Hm?"

"What about all your happiness?"

"Natsu what are you talking about? I want to do this, it isn't out of a sense of duty. This is my happiness."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT US!"

Lucy is caught off guard by Natsu's exclamation and the rest of the guild turns to look at him. He continues but lowers his voice as he sees the reaction Lucy had to his yell.

"What about us? When we pass on, you'll be left alone. And what about yourself? The only other celestial mages we know who actually care about their spirits are Yukino and Hisui. If you go to Yukino, then we won't be able to see you again! You can't just leave us Lucy!"

Natsu's head falls and his fists clench and shake. The rest of the guild watches in silence as Lucy shifts in her seat and wraps Natsu in an embrace. She speaks very softly to him, but it can be heard by everyone in the room.

"Relax Natsu. I'll deal with whatever master I'm contracted to, plus I don't have to contract with the first person who opens my gate; I can choose."

Natsu looks back up at Lucy while in her arms; his body begins to relax. Lucy continues reassuring Natsu, feeling him calm down.

"Besides no matter who I'm contracted to, I'll always keep an eye on Fairy Tail. I promised that I'll make sure that the next generation of fairies will have a future full of adventures, even your child."

"You mean our child."

"What?"

Lucy deadpans as Natsu returns her embrace and then gives her a kiss on the lips. Lucy sits within the kiss, in shock and blushing to the point that her face is the same color as Erza's hair. The guild's mood lightens up, as the two mages are then applauded and Cana can be seen collecting money out of the corner of Lucy's eye. Finally, Natsu separates from Lucy and she sits there staring at him - still in shock.

"Natsu, do you really mean th-"

"Luce. These past three years have been unbearable without you. I started training so that I would be able to face you when you returned and so that I had something to preoccupy my mind. However, my thoughts never drifted far from you. 'How is she doing? How strong has she gotten? Has she fixed the key yet?' All of the questions I had involved your growth and I knew I had to grow too, or else I wouldn't be able to keep with you. I'm so glad you're back!"

Natsu embraces Lucy once more, this time with tears falling from his eyes. Lucy returns the embrace and rubs his back as tears begin to well up in her eyes as well.

"Natsu. Don't worry, I'll never leave you again. I love you."

The two sit in silence as they embrace each other, and soon time moves on. The two mages began to date, and a year later, they became the second couple of the guild to wed. Gajeel and Levy wed a month later, followed by Gray and Juvia three months later. The guild had a glorious period of time right after Lucy's return where the mission board was almost always empty because everyone was always on missions. The income of the guild skyrocketed, but at the same time, so did the damages that they had to pay for.

Makarov was practically ready to retire, but a small amount of peace came when Natsu and Lucy announced they were pregnant. The two began to take it easy with missions and separated from the newly reformed Team Natsu. Once Lucy became too big to go on missions, Natsu and Happy went alone to keep an income. Lucy had moved into Natsu's house which was given an expansion by Loke, Taurus, and the guild.

The guild has lived in peace in the only way Fairy Tail can, however, the peace will be disrupted when a new addition joins the family.


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22, everybody!_

 **Chapter 22 - Aquarius**

"Oh my GOD it hurts!"

"Just breath Luce you're doing great!"

"You're almost there Lucy. The head is out; we just need couple more pushes. Now push Lucy! Push!"

"ARGGGGGGG!"

"Wahhh Wahhh Wahhh!"

"It's a girl!"

"Haha, you did great Luce!"

Natsu moves from Lucy's bedside to help Wendy in bathing the child and wrapping it in cloth. The three - along with Porlyusica - are in the guild infirmary at 3 in the morning.

Lucy awoke to a wet bed and contractions so she knew what was coming. She woke Natsu and, while Happy went to get Wendy and Porlyusica, the two raced to the guild infirmary so that they were with some medication - Lucy's keys, left behind at home. In preparation, Wendy had been learning about how to deliver a baby from Porlyusica and had stocked the infirmary with everything necessary for the child's arrival. It also helped that Bisca and Alzack's son was born a year before.

Lucy reaches out for the child from Natsu's arms. The child is wrapped in a pink cloth and has calmed down and sits silently within her mother's arms. Natsu sits back down in his chair next to the bed and watches his wife and newborn daughter.

"What are we gonna name her, Luce."

A memory passes through Lucy's mind. An image of a girl who stands before the Celestial King to become the spirit of the water bearer.

 _Are you willing to give up your humanity and become one with the stars, young one? . . . Is there anyway that I can become a spirit after I die of natural causes? . . . I apologize, human, but the Celestial World is in need of the 12 zodiacs, and therefore I need an answer now. If you are to act, it must be now. . . . Very well then. I, Nashi, will become the first spirit of Aquarius!_

"Nashi. Nashi Layla Dragneel."

Natsu looks towards his wife in curiosity at the name. He smiles a toothy grin at her and looks back towards the child.

"Nashi it is then."

A knock at the door is heard and soon Mira, Laxus, and Makarov walk into the room. Mirajane looks towards Lucy and cooes at the child in her arms and runs forth to be able to hold her. Makarov looks towards Porlyusica who is watching in a corner of the room with a small smile on her face.

"Is it okay for the rest of the guild to come in?" Porlyusica looks at Makarov and responds as the grin disappeared from her face.

"Sure, just make sure to not crowd her too much. She had a little difficulty in the birth and may be a little weak."

The woman walks out of the room as the rest of the guild enters, all of them in their pajamas. Levy and Juvia run to join Mira with the child while Gray sleepily walks over to Natsu.

"You couldn't wait for like 3 more hours flame brain?"

"Shut up, Stripper! Like hell I would hold off seeing my daughter."

Gray becomes somewhat awake as he stares at Natsu - whose eyes have not moved off of his daughter. He grins at the new father.

"You're gonna become such a doting dad."

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing flame brain."

Gray leaves Natsu's side and joins his wife as she cooes at the baby in her arms. Lucy watches in silence as her child is passed around so that all the guild members - all her family - can meet her. Her eyes begin to drift off and as she closes them, an image of a golden key appears; its light increasing as it draws power from an unknown source. A slight smile appears on Lucy's face.

"All of the dangerous missions we've gone on, and this is what kills me."

Natsu turns to his wife as he hears her murmur something under her breath.

"What'd you say, Luce?"

"I said she's beautiful."

Natsu turns back to his daughter - who has caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Yeah she is. We'll do a great job raising her to be the best mage ever. She'll be stronger than you and me!" Natsu takes back Nashi in his arms from Evergreen.

"Yeah, good luck with that."

Natsu hears it loud and clear this time. He turns to correct his wife.

"What are you talking about, Luce? You'll be there to he-" Natsu stops himself as he sees a golden light outline his wife. She looks paler and he sees the fingers on her left hand begin to disappear into gold spores. Natsu looks back to call for Wendy but is stopped by his wife's right hand on his own. He looks back to see her shake her head.

"It's time, Natsu." Tears form in Natsu's eyes as he takes his wife's hand and brings it up to his face and Nashi's body.

"No. You can't leave yet Luce. What about taking care of Nash?"

"I'm sure you'll do fine Natsu. Plus you have the help of the entire guild."

"It's not the same Luce. She's gonna need her mommy."

Lucy's legs begin to disappear as the golden light has reached her torso and is crawling up her stomach. The rest of the audience in the room begin to notice Lucy's condition. Wendy runs to her side in an attempt to heal the blonde while the rest stand in awe and frustration as Wendy is unable to heal the new mother.

"Lu are you . . .?" Levy cries into Gajeel as she understands what is occurring. Juvia does the same as she is embraced by Gray who stands in frustrated silence. Erza brings a hand to her mouth in attempt to silence her cries along with Mira who is embraced by Laxus. The guild - her family - sits in silence as they watch Lucy begin to disappear. Lucy turns to address her entire family - her right hand still resting on her child and within Natsu's own hand.

"Guys, please watch over Nashi for me, and watch over yourselves. Make sure to smile and keep the adventures alive."

"Lucy you can't!" "Lu!" "Lucy!" "Luce."

Screams are heard as Lucy's body disappears and her right hand fades into golden light - signaling the end of the blonde celestial mage. In her place, sits a golden key. The key to the water bearer. A whisper from the girl is heard throughout the guild.

"I'll always watch over you guys, no matter how far apart. Keep the future alive, FAIRY TAIL."

The guild members weep for their lost friend and family. Natsu sits in his chair - still holding Nashi - and cries as he grabs the golden key and holds it to his heart with his free hand.

"I'll always protect your dream, Luce!"

* * *

Children's laughter is heard within the structure that stands in front of the bay of Magnolia. A larger building that seems almost like the castle of the town, the words on the top signify the purpose of the structure. A mages' guild, and one of the most notorious to date. Fairy Tail. A wild guild that has been known for trouble. It's poor reputation has been combated with the sense of family that the guild shares amongst all its members. It's wild attitude has only ceased once within the past ten years - on the day that Nashi Dragneel was born. However, it is also known as the day her mother, Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel, passed away.

Lucy Dragneel was revered as the strongest Celestial mage of her time. Her death reached national news and was mourned by many. Guilds across the kingdom gathered with the broken fairies for her funeral. The princess and the king even made an appearance. The blond mage was buried next to her mother and father and every year, on a certain day, Fairy Tail visits the grave in respect to their blonde mage. What has caused theories across the country is that they do not gather to mourn on her death day, but rather a day two months after. Some say it is to avoid celebrating Nashi's birthday on the same day. Others argue that this day held more importance to the passed mage, and they'd be right. Lucy Dragneel is mourned on the day that Fairy Tail was attacked by Tartarus - but more importantly - on the day she made the ultimate sacrifice.

Within the guild, laughter had returned months after the blonde's death. The guild soon welcomed new additions of the iron dragon slayer - Emma Redfox, and the ice demon slayer - Silver Fullbuster, two years after the celestial mage - Nashi Dragneel was welcomed into the world.

On this day in the year x807, the fairies gather to celebrate the 10th birthday of Nashi Dragneel. With a signature scaly white scarf around her neck, the child is the spitting image of her mother except for her pink hair. Her and her father have always quarreled on what color her hair is. He always claimed salmon while she didn't like the idea of her hair color being named after a fish so it was pink.

The guild is noisy as they all party. Emma and Silver have teamed up on Nashi and are chasing her around the guild while her father sits with his old team and the addition of Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, and Romeo. The presents have already been opened and Nashi has declared it the "best birthday ever!" Until next year, that is. However, there is still one present Natsu has yet to give his daughter. He pats the necklace that sits around his neck, but more specifically, the key that rests on it - close to his heart.

"Hey Nash! Come here, I got one more present for ya!"

The child comes sprinting towards her father with her two pursuers close behind. Emma and Silver jump into their mother's arms while Nashi waits impatiently in front of her father. She is easily a mix between her two parents. Sharing Natsu's thirst for battle and impatiens and Lucy's interest in books and writing. All the while having both of their strengths and already being able to hold open a zodiac gate and a silver key at the same time.

"What is it dad!?"

The rest of the adults at the table sweat drop as Nashi drools in anticipation for her present, while the other two children are just as excited as she is. Natsu chuckles as he take the key off of his neck and hands it to Nashi. Her expression changes from just pure excitement to a curious, respected, excitement. She sits silently as she holds the golden key in her two hands as if it were a god. The rest of the guild is aware of how much Nashi respects the spirits; which is what causes her to be strong in her magic. She looks up to her father as she hesitantly asks for permission.

"I already have the keys to Loke and Aries, are you sure dad? Is mom okay with this?"

Natsu chuckles once again. When Lucy was pregnant she decreed that Nashi would be given a golden gate key every 5 years. The first was Loke. Even if he was too strong of a key for her to open on her own, Loke would always be able to open the gate of his own will to protect Nashi. Aries was given to her today so that she had a golden key that didn't take much energy. It became a ritual for Nashi's birthday that the guild would watch as she made a contract with a spirit so that she would have witnesses who know the contract in case she ever went back on it. It was an irrational fear to all the spirits but Nashi still had nightmares about betraying her spirits.

Natsu places his hand on Nashi's head and rubs it affectionately.

"Of course hon, now go ahead and make the contract!"

Nashi nods and runs to the stage so that the guild can watch her make the contract. There's a different atmosphere than usual, but that flies right over Nashi's head as she prepares to summon her new friend.

"Gate of the water bearer . . ."

Natsu looks on with a sense of pride and happiness at his daughter. 'I've missed you dear. So much has changed since the day you passed. It's been difficult to bear, but the guild has helped me get by. '

"I open thee . . ."

'I know you'll be just as proud of our daughter as I am. I'm sure you've probably even heard about her from other spirits; I heard from Yukino that Nash already has quite the name for herself in the Celestial World.'

A single tear escapes Natsu's eye as he looks longingly at his daughter and the golden light that surrounds her.

'I can't wait to see you once more, even if it's for a little while. I know that you'll be there for our daughter when I can't be. Even when she's alone, she'll always have you. I love you . . .'

"Aquarius!"

'Lucy!'

 _Fin_

 _This was a fun story to write and I may come back to it with a sequel some day, but I really wanted to finish this so I could go onto other works, hence the 5 chapters in one day. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I hope to have a new one going up within the next month or so._


	23. Epilogue

**Hey hey hey! Guess who hasn't written anything in like 6 months, this guy! Scrolling through the reviews, it seems a couple of people wanted a chapter where Nashi finds out Lucy is Aquarius, but I felt that that would have left the final chapter of this story with less impact. If Nashi found out Lucy was Aquarius, then she'd never really grow cause she's always got mommy on call. I think one day, she'd learn the truth but not today, and not in the near future. So instead, have a short story about Lucy being motherly under the disguise of Aquarius!**

 **Epilogue**

"Ice make . . . Lance!"

"Shit Silver! Watch where you're shooting your little ice pops! You almost hit me!"

"Well maybe if you didn't get in my way, hothead, you wouldn't have to worry about getting hit!"

"Are you trying to fight me, because I can whoop your ass with one hand."

"Yeah cause your spirits would just do it for you!"

"Ohh you are so dead ice cube!"

"Enough from both of you!"

Two giant hands appear, as if from nowhere, and smash the two teenage mages together. Their argument ceases as they crumble to the floor when they're finally released from the grasp of the tiny giant. Outside of the famous mage guild, Fairy Tail, the members had all gathered to see a spare between 4 of the kids in the next generation. However, the adults watching the 2 on 2 sparring battle could only shake their heads in disappointment as they watched the two "teammates" turn against each other in front of their enemy. The opponents actually enjoying the spectacle that happened. At least one of them.

Levy looks on towards the battlefield, or more specifically, her daughter who is on the ground rolling in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. The whole premise of the mock battle crumbled under itself and revealed the true problem Fairy Tail was facing. Their kids couldn't work as a team. The whole battle started when Emma had insulted Nashi Dragneel's choice in literature - in interest the two both inherited from their mothers. However, they also inherited their father's way of solving an argument and decided to settle it in a battle. Silver Fullbuster, not wanting to be left out, joined Nashi in her effort to defend her choice in smu- I mean romance. To even out the teams, the 3 found Emma's partner in the likes of Luna Dreyer. The younger if the 3, the girl was only interested in getting a spare to showcase her magic for her father - who still believed she was unable to go out on missions by herself despite her being 15.

She was, instead, watching as Nashi and Silver attempted to recover from her great grandfather's fists and as her partner rolled on the floor in tears. In a sigh of annoyance, Luna stormed off the battlefield with a flip of her white ponytail and mumbling slurs in anger. Nashi, recovering from the pain in her head, looked back to her partner. In a fury of rage she tackled the still fazed mage to the ground once more. Landing on top of him, she started beating her fists onto his chest.

"Take back what you said about my spirits! They aren't my shields and you know that! They're my friends!"

It was moments like these, that the guild was reminded of how alike Nashi was with her mother. They watched on as Silver got beaten into a pulp while spitting out apologies with every breath he took. No one intervened as Nashi got her anger out, not even Makarov or Silver's parents. Even if they were trying to promote teamwork, the kid deserved it. After releasing most of her anger, Nashi picked herself up off the ground and stormed off towards the coast in a similar manner to Luna.

"God Silver, you idiot!" Gray slapped his son in the back of the head as the boy walked to him and Juvia from the battlefield. Juvia looked at her son with disappointment, everyone knew how much the spirits meant to Nashi. After passing on Silver to Juvia for scolding, Gray walked over to Natsu who was holding the bridge of his nose.

"This is the one time I'm gonna apologize to you flame brain so listen well." Natsu looked up from his comprehension of his daughter's inability to work with others, and stared at Gray with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, what was that ice boy? Should I get a lacrima to record this momentous occasion?" Gray threw his shirt to the floor and got into a fighting position. "Oh, if you wanted a fight all you had to do was ask." Natsu begins to get into a stance as well before both boys are punched into the ground by the "Scarlet Menace." Looking up from the ground, the two men see Erza standing above them with her son behind her. Simon looks down at the two from behind his blue locks with a neutral expression before turning to see Levy and Emma approach.

Levy looks down at the men with a face written with disappointment. "This is the problem. When all the kids have to look up to in terms of combat and partnership are fire and ice over here, they're destined to fail." Emma looks down at the adults as they struggle to get up before looking on to the coast where Nashi stomped off to. Feeling concern for her friend, Emma begins to jog towards the path leading down to the beach - declaring that she'll go get her friend.

"Hold it, kid." Emma stops and turns to see Natsu walking towards her. He rests his hand on her shoulder and looks her in the eyes before his gaze drifts towards the bay. "Let Nash be for right now. She'll get over it." Emma gazes back towards the bay, uncertain. "Are you sure, Mr. Dragneel. I don't want to leave her all alone." Natsu simply pats he shoulder and grins before walking back towards the others who are heading inside. "Don't worry kid, she ain't alone. She's got her spirits."

'Specifically one. I've never really been good with the emotional stuff; I'm countin' on ya, Luce.'

Nashi sits on a rock, hugging one knee with her left hand as she throws rocks into the water with her other hand. Grumbling to herself, she reaches for her key pouch and unhooks it from her key belt. "Stupid Silver. You know I don't treat my spirits like that." Longingly gazing at her keys, she thinks about Silver's words and her past missions. Has she ever let them take a hit for her? Has she ever used them more as shields than comrades? Feeling that there had to be an instance where she had (because of Silver's declaration) and being unable to remember it drove her insane until she scratches her head in agony and yells at no one.

"AHHH! Silver you dumb bastard! I swear to God next time I see you -" Nashi was cut off as she sees a golden light begin to emanate from her key pouch. Opening the pouch, she the light from the key blinds her momentarily until it dies down and she can clearly see the key that shines. The gate of the Water Bearer. Taking the key from the pouch, she dips it into the water and chants the incantation to summon the spirit who clearly wants to talk. Nashi looks on as the golden light from the key begins to take shape in the form of a mermaid.

"You seem distressed Nashi, is everything alright?"

Nashi stares at the spirit before looking back towards the ocean, refusing to meet her in the eyes. Aquarius, the spirit of the water bearer. She is Nashi's most trusted spirit and, because of the bond between the two, her strongest. Her dad has always talked about how Aquarius was such a hassle and caused so much trouble for her mom, but frankly, Nashi couldn't see it. The blond and blue spirit was so kind and thoughtful towards Nashi - almost motherly. When Nashi asked the spirit about her relationship with her mother, the spirit got flustered almost to the point of not being able to speak coherently so Nashi always just assumed there was a falling out at some point.

"It's nothing Aquarius, I'm just frustrated is all." Still refusing to look the spirit in the eyes, Nashi missed the motherly concern etched on the spirit's face as Aquarius moved from floating above the ocean to sitting beside the celestial mage. "You can always talk to me Nashi, it's not like I'm going to go tell the others." Nashi finally caves and turns to see Aquarius smiling at her - radiating such warmth through her brown eyes. Nashi sighs as she looks towards the water, ready to confess everything.

"It's just Silver made some stupid comment . . ." A snort is heard from Aquarius, who is used to hearing the constant complaints about the snarky Fullbuster. The boy is the image of who Gray would have been had the man not faced such hardships at a young age. " . . . He got me thinking. Have I ever treated any of you guys poorly? Like . . . Like shields? And be Honest!" Aquarius sighed, having dealt with the topic many times before. Even at the age of 12, Nashi would summon her spirits when she had a nightmare about mistreating them and apologize with tears in her eyes.

Adopting a strict but caring tone, Aquarius began to (lightly) scold Nashi. "Nashi, I don't know where you got this irrational fear from, but you have got to let it go! You have never treated any of us poorly. We're you're slaves by contract but to you we're friends, partners on equal footing. That's the best treatment a spirit can ever hope for. You need to let this go."

Nashi looked up towards the spirit with tears filling her eyes. Quickly she wiped them away as she saw Aquarius' face fill with worry. "I know, it's just, whenever I fight alongside any of my spirits, I always find myself thinking, 'How would mom fight?' She's been declared the best celestial mage of this era and I want to be just like her. Obviously, I stand by my feelings for you guys. It's not just a facade to be like mom. You guys aren't tools and shouldn't be treated like ones."

Aquarius' heart starts to swell at Nashi's words, the girl continuing to speak. "But, with mom being the best of the best, that means the best treatment you guys ever got was from her, right? So I'm always thinking, am I doing good enough? Am I treating you guys right? And a lot of times I feel like I'm not, and when I hear stupid comments like Silver's, it just really gets to me."

Aquarius wraps her arm around Nashi and brings the child into a one armed hug. The spirit begins to fade, realizing that these last word will be all Nashi needs. "Nashi, you're the sweetest celestial mage I've ever know, you're treating us just fine. If it makes you feel any better, we'll tell you if we feel mistreated. I know you know Loke's done it before to other masters." Nashi sighed in relief and slight exhaustion as she recalled the tale. "Yeah, I know." Aquarius reassuringly patted Nashi on the shoulder. "Good, then I'll be going now, and I better not catch you thinking like this again. Or I'll wash you away with my water." The two chuckled as Aquarius faded into the celestial world. Left to her own thoughts, Nashi thought about what Aquarius said before gaining a new sense of self confidence in herself and her treatment of her spirits.

Beyond, in the fading golden lights, a faint voice can be heard.

"You doing great sweetie, keep it up. I love you!"


End file.
